Princess A Davies
by Sexyluv07
Summary: Ashley goes to LA to find a girl, so she can later be queen. She finds Spencer, but Spencer isn't interested at all.
1. Beautiful Blue Eyes

New story girls and maybe guys. I started writing it a while ago and now I'm posting it. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1 : Beautiful Blue Eyes - Chiodos

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing, nooooothhhhinnnng, but this ideeeaaaaaaa. (That's me being Whitney Houston)

"Princess Ashley you are almost 25 and your time is running out. You must pick a groom soon." The butler panics.

"How many times do I have to tell you Jeffrey, a bride to be. A bride to be!! Why?"

"I'm sorry princess I keep forgetting."

"Answer the question. Why do I want a bride?"

"Because princess you're gay, but…"

"Nope that's all I want to hear."

Jeffrey sighs. "Shall I get your running shoes?"

"No, I'm very capable of getting my shoes when they're only five feet away from me."

"Yes princess."

"Look Jeffrey, I know you've only been working for me for about a year, but you really need to lighten up. It took me 5 years to break your brother and like hell am I gonna wait that long. The only way you'll be fired is if you don't tie my shoes right now." Ashley jokes.

"Yes princess right away." Jeffrey said scurrying to Ashley's shoes. Ashley chuckles.

"Jeffrey get away from my shoes please."

"Princess it would be an honor to tie your shoes for you."

Ashley sighs giving up on this argument. You can't change Rome in a day or was it Rome wasn't built in a day. Whatever. "Go ahead Jeffrey, but this is the only time you'll ever tie my shoes ok?"

"Certainly princess. You're all set." He says standing up

"Thank you."

Ashley stands up and walks to the mirror to check her appearance. She brushes her reddish brunette hair and puts it up in a ponytail. She knew she could handle the regalness of her up do. Thank God I straightened it last night. It would've been a bitch to do it this morning. She added a bit of blush and eyeliner to her face, then straightened out her baby blue track suit wiping some lent off.

"Hot" she said smiling at the mirror

"Princess Ashley Jim and Larry are ready to go and so is your limo."

"Thanks J", Ashley says as she walks out the door

Jeffrey stands there astonished at the nickname Princess Ashley has given him. Throughout his whole life no one ever cared enough to shorten his name, not even his family. It was instilled in him to serve the Davies family until he died and now young Ashley has cared enough to give him a nickname. He smiles gleefully. "I am most eager to please her more." He says to himself. Meanwhile Ashley is in the limo sitting between her two body guards Jim and Larry.

"Guys, really, we've been here 5 months now and I have not even found a prospect to take back with me to England. What am I gonna do?"

Ashley knew they wouldn't answer her so she looks out the window thinking. My parents cared enough to send me to Los Angeles since I wasn't interested in anyone in my homeland. The least I can do is bring someone back home for them and for me. 5 months of sleeping with girls and not one of them has appealed to me. The limo stops at the park where she goes everyday to do her daily mile. Sometimes 2 if she was in a good mood.

"Come on guys let's go."

Ashley and her guards get out of the limo. Her guards stand a few steps behind her as to not draw attention on the young girl.

"Bob same time same place?" Ashley ask the driver.

"Yes Princess Ashley."

Ashley watches the back of the limo for a few seconds then turns around to face her guards.

"Alright let's see if you can keep up this time."

Ashley smiles and turns around. "Of course they can. The new guys suck. It's like talking to a brick wall" she thinks to herself. Ashley starts jogging looking around to see if somebody new decided to jog today. "Too fat, too skinny, too ugly, too manly." Ashley shudders. A red headed woman was running toward her and she was so hot. Ashley smiles her trademark smile. If the woman smiles back that means she's approachable. The woman looks back with a flirtatious smile of her own and an eyebrow raise. "Bingo" Ashley thinks. She turns around and catches up to the red head.

"Hey hot stuff."

"Hey" the red head replies.

"Are you tired; cuz you've been running though my mind all day." The red head chuckles.

"Does that line usually work?"

"Yea" Ashley said in all seriousness then shakes her head. "No I just wanted to see how you would react. Since we are running I thought it would be appropriate."

The red head chuckles. "Watch out!"

Ashley turns her head just in time to dodge the man on the bike.

"Jerk!" Ashley yells still running. "I hate men."

"Me too" the redhead replies.

"Really?" This was like all of her talks, it was only a matter of time before the redhead was in her bed.

"Really really. The names Carrie."

Ashley turns to face Carrie. "I'm Ash…" Before she could finish her name she runs into someone full blast.

"Shit! She cried as she falls onto the obstacle.

"Fuck!" she hears underneath her.

"I'm so sorry. I should really…" Ashley trails off finally looking at the person she ran into. She is gorgeous. Way more beautiful than the red head who is asking me if I'm ok. Her hair was splayed out of her ponytail and she was breathing hard looking at Ashley with the bluest ,pissed off as hell, eyes she has ever seen.

"You want to get the fuck off me?" The blonde ask. Ashley snaps out of her trance.

"Yes yes of course." Ashley quickly gets up offering to help the blonde up, but she declines. "You sure you're ok? Is there anything I can do for you?" She ask using her trademark smile.

"Shit this was my favorite track suit now I have to take it to the dry cleaners to get this clay off." The blonde complains.

What is this. She acts as if I did some ordinary smile. Ashley smiles again complete with nose crinkles and all. "I'm really sorry"

"Just please try to watch where you're going ok." The blonde says walking off still trying to dust the clay off of her suit.

What the fuck! This has never happened to me before. Ashley turns around checking if her guards are there. Of course they were, they're always there. "Why didn't they help me up?" She wonders to herself walking in the opposite direction the blonde went. The red head, Carrie, catches up to Ashley's fast pace.

"Ashley are you ok? Are you hurt?" Carrie ask concerned.

"What?" Ashley ask annoyed. She momentarily forgot she was even talking to anyone before being blindsided by the beautiful blonde. "I'm ok. Carrie right?"

"Yea" she nods smiling cutely.

It only distracts her thoughts for a second before her mind is back on the blonde. I can't believe she didn't fall for my smile. That's my best attribute besides my hot body.

"Ashley. Ashley!"

"Huh?"

"Do you want to go out for coffee sometime?"

"Um I'm sorry. I'm straight." Ashley smiles sheepishly.

"Oh. I guess I just assumed you were flirting with me." Carrie says frowning.

"You know what you are when you assume." Ashley jokes.

"Yea" Carrie chuckles. You're right. Well see you around." She says walking away.

"Sorry again for the inconvenience!" Ashley calls out.

"Yea no problem."

Ashley looks straight ahead with a determined expression. "Call Bob and tell him to come pick me up early. My running is cut short today." She told the two guards who were standing right behind her. She needed to get home to her drawing utensils so she could draw the beautiful blonde before she forgot her face. Although she didn't think she could if she tried.


	2. About A Girl

To Angelperry7, that is exactly where that is from. I freakin love that skit. Lol To the rest of my readers, thanks for giving the first chapter such a great response. I look forward to writing more. Ps. Excuse my POV. I'm still trying to get the tenses right.

Chapter 2: About a Girl - The Academy Is...

As soon as the limo pulls up to her mansion Ashley jumps out and runs right up the stairs to her room. She immediately starts looking everywhere for her sketch pad and pencils. Jeffrey walks in astonished at the mess being made.

"Princess Ashley, may I ask, what are you looking for?"

"I can't find my sketch pad. Jeffrey this is urgent. I don't want to forget!"

"Princess Ashley, I put your art utensils away in your bureau." Jeffrey exclaimed a little frightened.

Ashley blew a piece of hair out of her face. "The one place I have yet to look." Ashley mumbles

She takes her box out of her bureau and starts looking through her pencils to see which one would be best to sketch the young blonde. Finally she spots a short black pencil slightly sharpened and marks on her pad. Satisfied by the texture she tears out that page and starts to draw. First she draws an outline of the blonde's head, then her hair, pressing down harder and letting up a little to create different shades. Ashley knew she would add traces of color to the picture later. The features of her face was next. She starts with the mouth, then the nose, and then the ears; drawing every little detail her artistic eyes could have seen. Last she carefully draws the eyes that she so desperately wants to get lost in again; remember each line and eyelash to a tee. After the eyes she draws her neck and shoulders cutting off the rest of the blonde's body. As soon as Ashley was done she goes to her paint set and pulls out different shades of blue mixing them together to create the perfect tint of her beautiful eyes. Finally she carefully takes the tinniest brush she has dips it into the newly made color painting the eyes of the pretty girl. After the finishing touches she puts a hint of yellow in her hair then hangs it on a clothes line in her room full of her drawings. Ashley stands back and admires her work. It was perfect. It looks almost like her dream girl.

"Jeffrey come in here!"

"You called?" he says stepping into the room and standing beside Ashley.

"Look at this picture J and tell me what you think."

Jeffrey looks at the drawing and immediately takes of his glasses, cleans them, and puts them back on, to make sure what he's seeing is real. In all four decades of his life he has never experienced such emotion and beauty from a drawing. Let alone from the young Miss Davies.

"Why princess she is quite possibly the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. This may be your best work yet."

Ashley nods, grateful for the complements.

"It doesn't do her justice J. I met, well ran into her in the park while talking to this other woman. She was the most unpleasant little thing I've ever met. She rendered me incapable of using my charm. It wasn't just her beauty, but her whole demeanor. Just being in her presence made me feel unworthy and all I wanted to do was stay there with her forever. I would serve her J. Me, Princess Ashley Davies wants to serve this girl I know nothing about. No girl has ever made me feel this way and I don't think there will ever be one. She's the one Jeffrey. She's the one even if she doesn't know it yet, but I feel it in every fiber of my being."

After 10 more minutes of staring at the drawing Ashley sends Jeffrey away, so she can be alone with her thoughts. About an hour later she hears her phone ringing that stupid song.

" I can't believe she made me put this lame song as her ring tone. God save the queen or just save me instead." She moans. Ashley reluctantly answers the phone. "Hi mother."

"Hello deary. How goes the hunt?"

In that moment Ashley decides not to let her mother know about the girl until she knew what she was going to do.

"It's not great mother. I'm not finding anyone over here either."

"Well sweetie you know your times almost up and if you haven't found anyone yet you promised to give Princess Aisha a chance. Please mother why can't you understand? I absolutely hate her. Second, Aisha is a complete pompous jackass. If there was anyone worse than her, it would be her twin brother Aiden."

"Language Ashley. That's no kind of talk for a future queen."

"Sorry mother."

"Well you know the rules, by your 25th birthday if you haven't found anyone your father and I decide. I have to say, other than their brainless children the Dennison's are very well respected. You can always train a dog."

"I know the rules. God mother you're worse than I am, but it ain't over till it's over."

"I'll be seeing you soon Ashley. Love you."

"Whatever mother. Bye."

Ashley angrily shuts her cell phone and lays back in her bed.

"What am I gonna do?" She thinks to herself. If this girl won't willingly be my bride before my birthday or at least be my girlfriend, then I have to marry fuck face and be unhappy for the rest of life. Ashley looks at her watch and sees that it is a little after four. She sighs. "I'm jonsing for a burger, but I don't want anything at the house. McDonalds it is." Ashley pushes the intercom.

"Jeffrey could you get my red neon ready I want to drive to McDonalds."

"Yes Princess." Jeffrey responds

Ashley quickly showers and puts on some fresh clothes. She pulls out semi baggie jeans, navy blue polo, and blue and white converses. She looks in the mirror popping her collar. On her way out the door she grabs her blue and white trucker hat and goes to the garage. There it is, her sporty red neon purring and ready to drive. That was the only car her parents would let her take to America. She looks to the side and sees Mo and Curly in the black escalade with tinted windows. She checks her back pocket for cash and is now ready to go. Right before Ashley gets in the car she calls out to Jeffrey.

"J would you like to come to lunch with me? My treat."

"Certainly Princess Ashley, it would make my day."

"J jumps into the neon, the black car trailing behind them. "Some freedom" She thinks. It'll all change in 3 2 1. Ashley quickly speeds up.

"Did you do what I asked you to do?"

"Yes Princess although now I am regretting it."

Ashley quickly swerves in between cars. She could see the black car trying to keep up, but knew she had caught them by surprise. So she sped up farther ahead, then made a quick turn down a deserted road swerving behind a large tree.

"Princess Ashley?" She turns to him almost forgetting he was in the car. "What the bloody hell?! I know I should be used to this, but this get away was by far the worst." Jeffrey says breathing hard.

Ashley smiles. "Why Jeffrey, I don't believe I've ever had the pleasure of hearing you curse."

"I'm so sorry Princess I should have had more control over my mouth."

"Jeffrey it's quite fine. Little slips ups now and then are fine just don't let Christine hear you."

"Certainly not Princess the Queen will not be subdued to my filth."

Ashley chuckles and starts to drive down the road. She comes to a clearing up ahead and sees a Crackle Barrel. "They always put them in the weirdest places." She murmurs.

"This looks like a quaint place. I think we'll stop here It's not McDonalds, it's a hell of a lot better!" Ashley was a little worried about her guards and how fast they'd be able to fix their tracker. Then she remembers there is one in their phones too. Jeffrey quickly scurries around the car to open her door for her.

"Thank you J. You are such a gentleman."

They walk into the restaurant and wait to be seated.

"How many?" A cute black girl ask. I look at her name tag.

"Well Chelsea it will be two of us." She smiles

"Right this way." Chelsea sits us in a two person booth close to the window. "Your waitress will be right with you."

"Thank you."

Ashley looks down to see that game where you have to jump the pegs a certain way to be left with only one. "Hmm I think it's called Only One Peg Left." After giving up trying to figure out what the game is called she tries to play it while Jeffrey looks at the menu. A few minutes later their waitress shows up.

"Hi guys. How are you doing today?"

"I would recognize that voice anywhere." Ashley thinks

She quickly shoots her head up to see the beautiful blonde from earlier today. She openly stares at her not able to gain any self control of looking away. The blonde was sporting a red polo shirt, kaki slacks and a blue apron with the words Cracker Barrel on the front. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and a pencil was stuck behind her ear. Luckily she was too busy writing on her pad to notice Ashley staring.

"I'm Spencer by the way. Have you figured out what you would like to drink." she says finally looking up. Her bright wide eyes turned into slits. "You" she says. "You're the girl who ran into me this morning."

"….." Ashley says nodding her head

"You know it cost me 25 dollars to take my clothes to the cleaners. I should add that to your tab." she says smirking a little.

My God she smiled. Granted it was a little smirk, but who knows what a full blown smile would do to me. Probably kill me. Thankfully J noticed my state and put the pieces together quick enough to draw attention from me, so I could compose myself. I

"I'm sorry, Spencer is it? My friend is a bit shy. Please excuse her quietness she's not being rude."

"You're not from around here are you. I noticed her accent this morning."

"Yes we are visiting from England."

"Really?"

"Yes!" Ashley blurted out. Oh. One word. Good job now let's see if you can manage two.

"Wow that's great. Well what would you two like today?"

Jeffrey gives Ashley a chance to speak, but she still can't say full sentences yet.

"I'll have strawberry pancakes with coffee and Asssshleeeey, Jeffrey says enunciating my name a little too much, will have the bacon double cheese burger with fries and a sprite.

"Great I'll be right back with your order.' Spencer says walking off.

I let out a deep breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Jeffrey Evans the third you are a life savor. I don't know what I would've down if you weren't here." Ashley says giving his hand a little squeeze

"Princess it's my job to help you out whenever necessary."

"Well let me tell you, you're dong a really awesome job." Looking over Jeffrey's shoulder, Ashley sees her body guards walk in and sit a few tables away. "Took them forever this time." Ashley mumbled. They were probably sitting in the car giving me my space. Even though I give them a hard time, they're good to me. Spencer returns with their meals and checks smiling.

"If you need anything else just wave me over."

"Wait. Could you please put anything they order on the bill?" Ashley ask pointing to the two men

"Sure. No problem."

They ate their food having light conversation, Ashley being really proud of herself for saying a complete sentence. After a full stomach, well as full as she could get it with all the butterflies fluttering in there, Ashley was ready to leave. She knew if she stayed her luck would run out and she'd embarrass herself more.

"Are you ready J?

"Yes, thank you Princess. This was very kind of you.

"No problem. Even though I didn't eat much it was my pleasure."

Ashley gets up signaling to her guards and heads out the door. Luckily she had given them their check when she served their food. This gave Ashley the opportunity to leave her a 100 dollar tip not including the bill. Ashley was completely sure she would've tried to return it which is why she semi rushed out of the restaurant. They reached the mansion, Ashley going straight to her room. She kicked off her shoes and plopped on her bed. After looking through her movies she decided to watch D.E.B.S. to calm the rest of her nerves down. A little bit into the movie she smiles to herself because she just thought of a plan. It's not super intelligent, but it just might work.


	3. Are You That Somebody?

I'm gonna change the POV to first person. The previous one was getting on my nerves. I'll try it again in my next story. Readers, Spencer was only bitchy because Ashley ran into her. She's ultimately nice. I want to start naming my chapters in songs. I love when authors do that because I love hearing new songs and different genres. Now I want to share the music I like.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except Jeffrey and the idea.

Chapter 3: Are You That Somebody? - Aaliyah

Well now I am currently sitting on my private jet back to England watching the worst movie on the planet. I can't believe Jeffrey likes Gigli! If I didn't know better I would've thought he was gay, but you know what they say, if he's not gay he's European. Luckily he's not into Ben Affleck, he's into Jennifer Lopez. I'm quite down for that. I lean back into my seat closing my eyes. How could I have been so stupid? The plan wasn't the dumbest, but it wasn't the smartest plan ever and yet I still went through it.

***************************************

After a night of planning, scheming, letting everyone know their duties, and making everyone memorize the painting I made, I finally got into bed with the biggest smile on my face. The next morning I woke up very excited. Just like my usual morning routine I put my light green tracksuit on and made sure my appearance was ok. After I finished getting ready I buzzed Jeffrey.

"J, do you have everything ready?

"Yes Princess, we each have a walkie watch and we'll be stationed all around the park today.

"Good man. I'll be down in a few."

I skipped down the stairs so ready for this to happen. Everyone was gathered in the living room. Jeffrey my assistant, Jim and Larry my body guards, Bob my driver, and Helena my maid.

Alright is everyone ready for Make it look like I bumped into Spencer accidentally mission?"

"Princess does the title have to be so long?" Helena asked in her German accent.

"No Helena" I replied. "How about mission find Spencer?"

"Excellent choice your majesty." Jeffrey replied.

"Ok guys before we leave we have to put our hands in and yell break. Count it off for me Bob."

"1 2 3"

"Break!!" We all yell.

The whole way to the park my leg would not stop bouncing up and down. The limo stops in front of the same spot as yesterday. The park is very busy today. This will be harder than I thought.

"Ok everybody places."

I get out the limo and begin to fake stretch. After I "stretch" for about five minutes, I look around to see if I can spot Spencer. No luck. I'll check with the other guys, they should be stationed by now. I start a slow pace jog.

"J man this is Hot Stuff can you hear me? Over.

"Yes princess."

"Anything?"

"Nothing yet."

"Bob you see anything?"

"No Ms. Davies."

"Jim? Larry? Anything? I asked.

No response from them. That was to be expected.

"Princess Ashley I see her. She looks just like your drawing. She has on a white tee with Nike written on the front with blue shorts and she's running your way." says Helena.

"Which way is she coming Helena it's pretty crowded today? I ask.

"To your.. Sshhh (static)."

"Helena!" I yell. "Helena come in!"

"Shhh R... the…"

I turn quickly smashing into someone and stumbling to the ground.

"Oh fuck that hurt" I mumble. I sit up slowly and notice Spencer doing the same.

"Ashley why do we keep meeting like this? Have I done something to piss you off?" She ask.

I get up and hold my hand out for her to take. She takes it and I pull her up. Her hands are so soft.

"No Spencer it's my fault I just need glasses or something."

"Yea, well, your lucky I was hoping I'd run into you here. No pun intended." Spencer smiled.

"Really?" My eyes twinkled at the thought of her wanting to see me.

"Yea." She took out the 100 dollar bill I left her yesterday. "You left this." She said trying to hand it to me.

"Spencer." I say.

"Ashley I don't know why you gave me this, but I would prefer something a little smaller."

"Spencer it's for the many tracksuits I plan on messing up." I say with a smirk.

Spencer smiles and shakes her head. "No Ashley, I couldn't keep it. I see you ride here in your limo and I know that this is chump change to you, but it doesn't feel right. I don't know it makes me feel like I owe you something."

" Oh no Spencer it's nothing like that."

"Still…take it. I'll see you around Ashley." She said and proceeds to walk away. I sigh.

"Princess Ashley come in. Are you ok?" Bob ask.

"Yea let's go home." I say gloom slowly rising within me.

I meet up with the rest of my crew and we pile into the limo.

"Princess Ashley have you forgotten part two" Jeffrey ask.

I raise my head. "Huh?'

"Well last night you asked me to do some research on Ms. Spencer and even though we don't have a last name I was able to find out about her quite quickly."

"Go on" I urge excited.

"Well it turns our Ms. Spencer is an all around good person. There were many articles of her helping around the community and raising money for schools, homeless shelters, orphanages, and you favorite Gay Teens Awareness."

"You don't say."

"Yes and if I remember correctly the city is giving her an award tomorrow night, specifically the key to the city.'

"Yes!! We are back on!!!" I yell. "High five!!"

Jeffrey sits there looking at me.

"Never mind." I say under my breath

******************************************

It's the night of the award ceremony and I am flipping out. After two hours of searching through every piece of clothing I own and four hours of shopping because everything I own is a piece of shit, I still have not figured out what I am going to say to this woman. Here I am assuming she's gay when she could very well be straight. Oh my God. What if she's straight. Now that I think about it she never gave any clues to being either or. Dammit! I think I'm gonna hurl. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. Someone hands me a brown paper bag and I inhale and exhale deeply into it calming myself down.

"There there Princess she's totally gay." Jeffrey says.

"Thanks Jeffrey. You always know what to say." I say putting the bag down and pulling out my mirror to check my make up.

"Are you ready?" Jeffrey ask.

"I take a deep and long breath and exhale slowly. Yes I am."

We get into a black Volvo and drive to the place the ceremony is being held. Jeffrey called ahead to make sure the back door to the building was open so we could slip in discreetly. People still don't know I'm here and I'd like to keep it that way. Luckily no one in America or at least L.A. really cares about what's going on in England to recognize me.

"Ok Princess. It's time." Jeffrey holds out his hand and I take it as I get out the car.

We enter the building and I have to say it's really nice in here. The room is huge with round tables all around with gold table cloths on each one. There are glasses of water with floating candles in the middle of each table. The room is lit brightly with fluorescent lights. Normally I wouldn't agree, but it works nicely with the room. Very classy. This must have just started because everyone is talking with each other and enjoying themselves. My nose picks up a delicious smell and my head turns toward three tables full of mouth watering food set out for people to go and serve themselves. I'm on my way to the buffet when I remember I am here on a mission. A Spencer mission. I look around and don't see her. Oh well some food to past the time shouldn't hurt. Jeffrey hurries behind me as I walk briskly to the tables. I am famished. Who knew all these butterflies could make a girl so hungry. I grab a plate and help myself to everything except that green stuff. I tap on a man's shoulder.

"Excuse me. What is this stuff?" I ask.

He looks at me and smiles charmingly at me with his brunette hair and green eyes. He wasn't bad to look at, at all. Too bad he was missing certain parts to fully hold my interest.

"I don't know. You would have to ask the lady of the night because these are all of her favorite foods."

"Really? Do you know her personally or where she is at the moment?" I ask trying the green stuff. Can you say orgasmic. It had just the right amount of seasoning. I grabbed some more.

"Well she should be in the back practicing her speech, but if I know her she's out here conversing with people. And I'd like to think I know her pretty well since I'm…."

"Rick have you seen my speech?" Spencer ask appearing out of nowhere. "Ashley? What are you doing here?"

My mouth is currently full of green stuff and chicken, so I hold up the one minute sign.

"Enjoying the greens huh? It's my fathers secret recipe." She says smiling.

I swallow with a hard gulp. "Is that what these are. They are delicious." I say smiling.

"Ashley you got a little something…" Spencer starts pointing at her face and it dawns on me what she's trying to say. I quickly turn around and start slapping my face trying to get whatever it is off. Where is Jeffrey when you need him? I am docking is pay. I turn around to see Spencer and guy talking. She looks at me and giggles cutely.

"Here let me get it."

She grabs a napkin off the table and gently holds my head still with her hand while wiping that thing off my face. Apparently it was somewhere by my nose, but who cares anymore. Spencer is standing really close to me. She smells of Burberry for Women my favorite perfume. She has no idea what that scent does to me. Before I know it she has stepped away and I'm just standing here in a daze. I smile goofily.

"You're…" I start

"Ashley there you are. I was looking all over for you." Jeffrey says.

Ok I take that back. I've decided to pay Jeffrey double because he has just saved my ass from saying something so embarrassing. Thank God he knows me so well. He must have been watching me across the room.

"Spencer it is a pleasure to see you again. Congratulations on you award."

"Thank you Jeffrey." Guy clears his throat. "I'm sorry where are my manners, this is my boyfriend Rick Robson."

"Nice to meet you." He says holding out his hand to me.

Jeffrey quickly intercepts it.

"Nice to meet you too Erick."

"It's Rick."

Jeffrey shrugs. "Oops, well it looks like this is about to start. We should be taking our seats now."

I stifle a snicker. I love him so much right now.

"You are so right. It was nice seeing you Jeffrey. You too Ashley."

"Yea. You too." I say frowning.

I watch Spencer walking back to her table with guy, his name is of no importance to me, and I kind of feel like crying. How can one girl whom I've only really talked to maybe a total of 30 minutes affect me so bad? Every time I'm around her I'm a mumbling idiot or I do something embarrassing. I think I'll just go back home early. There is no reason to stay here when I've found _the _girl and she is straight and unavailable.

"I'm sorry Princess Ashley. Do you want to stay for the rest of the ceremony or go back home?" Jeffrey ask

Even though I am truly upset I still want to see Spencer in all of her glory and give her the praise she deserves. I read all of her articles and I'm truly impressed. I start walking towards the door so I can make my exit right after she receives her award. Jeffrey catches on and follows me to the back.

"Spencer Carlin at only age 22 is the youngest to receive this award and I am so proud of her and all of her accomplishments. Spencer please join us on stage." Announcer says.

Everyone starts to applaud. When they call her name I see her face light up and a huge smile spreads across her face. In that moment I'm glad I stayed just to see her in, I'm guessing, one of the happiest moments of her young life. When she gets on stage for some reason she looks my way and nods her head. I smile in return.

"Let's go home Jeeves." I say turning toward Jeffrey

"Yes Princess."

***********************************

As I think back I guess the encounter wasn't that bad. I would like to think I've made some kind of impression on her. For some reason I think she'll definitely remember me.


	4. I Will Possess Your Heart

Alright kiddies I am on Spring Break and am so ready to write it's not even funny. Let's do this!! Just a few things, there is some information in here that is not true in real life. Please remember that this story is fiction.

Chapter 4: I Will Possess Your Heart - Death Cab For Cutie

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the awesome Jeffrey.

"Ashley dear, I'm so glad you're home." Mom says pulling me into a forced hug.

"Mom I missed you too." I say in a monotone voice.

"Jeffrey just put her belongings in the living room. The maids will get it later."

"Yes my Queen" Jeffrey bows.

I roll my eyes. He's such a suck up to my mom it's ridicules.

"Oh Ashley tell me all about L.A. How were the servants I sent you?"

"Mom their names are…"

"I'm so sorry you couldn't find anyone in L.A."

"I can tell." I say rolling my eyes

"Just look on the bright side dear, you can now marry the way mother wants you to. For image and for what's best for this country."

She gives me a tight smile. I just want to slap her. She's never cared about my happiness.

"For your information mother I did find someone and she's everything you would want as my wife and as your daughter in law, but don't worry she's straight and has a boyfriend. You'll get your little marriage." I say sitting down

"Oh Ashley you always assume that I don't think about your needs, but I do. I only want what's best for you, but I seem to be doing better at running a country then being a mother to you."

She sit's down next to me and I lean my head on her shoulders

"Dare I say it, I'm treating you just like my mother treated me. It's always what's best for the country and sometimes that rule incorporated in whatever advice and directions she gave me."

"I know mom and I understand. Just please try to listen to my needs a little better. That's all I ask.'

I may bitch about my mom and she my deserve it, but all in all she's got a hard job to run and she usually catches herself when she's acting like the queen around me instead of my mom. Having a lesbian as her daughter and that said lesbian being future queen has really taken it's toll on her, but she has taken it so well and it has led to a country more open and loving than I've ever heard of or seen. She's the reason a good percent of the royal daughters and sons have been allowed to come out the closet. That's why I forgive her so easily and plus what mom isn't a bitch sometimes?

"You're right deary. Go on. Tell mother all about this woman who has swept my unattainable daughter off of her feet.

"Her name is Spencer Carlin and she's so perfect and beautiful and classy."

I stop and stare at the ceiling remembering her gorgeous face and syrupy laugh.

"She's so nice, giving, and has helped numerous programs in her city. Everyone would adore her. I can just see it now."

"I've never seen you so animated about just one woman. She's really gotten to you hasn't she?"

"Oh mother you have no idea. I can feel it in every fiber of my being. She's the one for me. She just doesn't know it yet."

Mom pulls my forehead to her lips and looks me in the eyes.

"If you believe it that much than I believe she will be yours."

I smile at my mom and pull her into a hug. It's time like these that I love spending with my mom.

"I'm going to head up to bed, it's been a long day." I say getting up

"Ok sweetie I'll send Jeffrey up with some tea in a few minutes."

I turn around as I'm heading up the stairs. "Thanks mom. For everything."

********************

Christine's POV

As I watch her go up the stairs I know I have to help my daughter out somehow. I've never even met the woman and already Ashley and I are getting closer because of her.

"Winston." I call out

"Yes my Queen."

"I need you to look up everything about a Spencer Carlin. And please be as quick and discreet as you can. I don't want Ashley finding out just yet."

"Not a problem my Queen."

"That will be all Winston. Thank you."

I have no idea what I'm looking for, but if Ashley is this sure that her and this woman are meant to be I know I'll find something. I rub my head and go to bed to be ready and refreshed for another day of Queenly duties.

*********************

Ashley's POV

I slowly flutter my eyes open. It feels so good to be waking up in my own room again. Those soft fingers flowing through my hair make me want to stay in bed forever. Still half asleep I scoot closer to the orgasmic head massage and relish in it until I smell the one perfume I cannot stand. I tense up because the only person I know who where's that perfume is the spawn child herself; Princess Aisha Dennison of Scotland. Fuck me! I quickly scramble off the bed. Wide awake.

"What the hell are you doing in my room? Who let you in?" I ask surprisingly calm

"Well your Queen Christine and my mother had a conference today and I thought I'd come along to see about my future wife." She says wiggling her eyebrows

I almost throw up after watching her sickening attempt to try and seduce me. I look her over quickly so she doesn't mistake it for anything else. She has on a yellow button down collar shirt, with a mid thigh plaid navy blue, red and black skirt and black ballerina shoes to go with it. Her brunette hair is hanging down today around her oval shaped head accentuating her green eyes. She is definitely one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen, but her evil heart makes her one ugly bitch. Last year I planted a secret around that my favorite perfume was Chanal number 5 when it fact I absolutely loathe it. Needless to say she fell for the rumor and wears the perfume around me all that time. It's my silent alarm. My nose is so sensitive to the smell I can usually smell it across the room which gives me ample time to hide. Not today. She's never been in my room when I was asleep, so my nose wasn't able to pick up the smell as quickly.

"Look Aisha I'm really glad you came by to annoy the hell out of me, but I have to do something very important right now and that includes you leaving my room."

"But Ashley."

"No butt's this is official future queen business. Top secret stuff."

I shove her out of my room, non too gently I might add, and close the door in her face.

"Bye now" I call through the door as I slide down the back.

That was a hell of way to wake up. You sleep with someone one time, they find out they might marry you and they think they own you. I need a shower to wash of the evil germs that have invaded my body and the lice that's probably growing in my hair from her actions earlier. After my refreshing shower I sneak downstairs and hide behind a wall signaling Jeffrey to come to me.

"Is the devil child gone?" I whisper

"Yes Princess Ashley, she left a few minutes ago"

"Good. Jeffrey how did she get into my room when I keep it locked." I say looking straight at him

"Someone must have gotten her the key Princess." He says with a sly smirk walking away

"Jeffrey I'm glad you're becoming better acquainted with me, but you better sleep with one eye open." I yell to him

"Yes princess." He calls back

I happen to know a very lovely and available royal widow who would love to have Jeffrey clean her house for a day…in a speedo. I smile evilly. Nobody messes with Ashley Davies no matter who they are. I walk into the kitchen looking for our personal chef because I am starving for some cinnamon pancakes. I'm so glad mother cancelled all of my activities for today because all I want to do is stay in. She must still be feeling our little sentimental moment last night. I should bask in it as much I can before it runs out.

"Ricardo." I call when I find him "Would you be so kind as to make me some cinnamon pancakes please?" I smile sweetly at him

"Anything for that sweet smile bonita."

I love Ricardo. He makes anything in the world and he makes it good. His specialty of course is Mexican food and that's is exactly why we hired him. If you can make good Mexican food I'm yours for life.

"Ricardo just have someone bring my food out to the patio. Thank you."

"Ok senorita. It'll be ready in just a minute."

I walk to the patio and see my mother sitting outside have her afternoon tea.

"Good afternoon mother." I say sitting in the chair beside her. "How is your tea?"

"Splendid darling as always. How was Aisha?" A slight smile graces her face then it was gone. I would've missed it if I hadn't been paying attention.

"She was wonderful as usual. Thank you for asking."

A plate of delicious smelling pancakes gets placed right in front of me.

"Thank you Helena."

"Yes princess."

"I'm serious Ashley, if you don't find anyone by your birthday you're going to have to marry Aisha."

I drop my fork on the plate.

"You can't be serious. I thought that was thrown out the window when I told you about Spencer? All that sentimental mother crap was bullshit huh?"

"Watch you language Ashley. If you're going to be the future queen you are going to have to resort to another way of let out your anger and that does not include using foul language. Now listen I did a background check on Spencer Carlin for you."

"You what?" My eyebrows furl together

She takes a sip of her tea. "I found a piece of information that you might find interesting." My eyes meet hers completely interested. "She's not an American citizen. She was born in Huntingdon, England. Do you remember what that mean Ashley?"

I think back to the rule book she had me memorize when I was a teenager. Realization hits me like a ton of bricks.

"Anybody who is a citizen of the United Kingdom is required to marry any member of royal if…

"Asked to do so." We both say in unison

"Oh my God. What exactly are you asking me Mother?" I ask in disbelief

"I want you to think about what I'm saying to you carefully. You have the power to make Spencer marry you. It's against the law if she refuses. Unfortunately she'd go to jail for two years."

I have no words. This is completely unrealistic. She puts her hand on top of mine.

"Think really hard about this Ashley. If you are completely sure then you have your answer, but if you are not do not take advantage of the law for your selfish needs."

"Mother I would never do that. I won't do any of this. That rule was made up to give royal pompous asses what they wanted and I will not be apart of it. Do you hear me? I would be taking away one of God's most precious gift. Free will." My voice shrills

"The decision is yours Ashley. I'll leave you to your thoughts."

Mother gets up and walks back into the house. I could never do that. It would be so utterly and completely horrible of me to even consider it. But then again I know she is the one for me. I've been incomplete for so long that when I found her, talked to her, I felt so whole. I believe it so much I know she will love me too if given the chance. I just don't know what to do. I didn't want to complicate her life then, why should it be any different now? Just then Jeffrey walks out onto the patio and takes a seat by me. I lean my head on his shoulder.

"You're mother filled me in on your decision and thought you could use someone right now."

I throw my arms around him and bury my face in his neck. "Jeffrey I don't know what to do. I believe I can make her mine, but I want her to want to want me. If that makes any sense." I sit up and wipe my eyes.

"It does Princess. All I can tell you is follow you heart. It'll never fail you. I've seen you grow from the young lady that you were and you've always had great instincts. If you feel strongly about her, then you know what you have to do."

I smile grateful at him. "Thank you Jeffrey."

The rest of the day and night was spent on how I should go about this decision. I thought of every repercussion that would happen if I were to say yes or no. If I went with Aisha I would be in a loveless marriage and be miserable for the rest of my life. If I went with Spencer she could be in a loveless marriage and be miserable for the rest of her life. By morning I had come to a decision whether I was happy with it or not. I slowly walk to my Mother's chamber and knock on the door. She opens it.

"What is it dear?"

"I've come to a decision."

"Are you sure? It's only been one night."

"I'm positive."

*****************************

Spencer's POV

As I am sitting at the counter top having my morning coffee someone knocks at my door.

"Just a minute" I yell

I open the door and there stands a man with a letter in his hand.

"Are you Spencer Carlin?"

"Yes I am." I answer hesitantly "May I ask what this is about?"

"You have been summoned by the Queen of England."


	5. I'm Not Ok

Hey guys and dolls. I'm posting again. Enjoy! Just a reminder this is fiction. Sorry, I just have to keep saying it becuz I've seen other writers get frustrated becuz what they were saying wasn't factual and the readers were calling them out.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chapter 5: I'm Not Ok – My Chemical Romance

I stand there shocked, and then I laugh. "I'm sorry I thought you said the _Queen of England_" I laugh in disbelief

"Yes Mam that's exactly what I said." He hands me the letter

"This has to be a joke right? You don't just wake up one morning and some lamely dressed guy comes to your door and says the Queen of England wants to see her. You have got to be shitting me. So please get the hell off of my doorstep. Thank you!"

I slam the door in his face. After a few minutes I hear him walk away, but not without trying to put the letter in between the crack of the door. I look out the window to make sure he's gone before I open the door. The letter drops to the ground. My hands slightly shake as I pick up the letter. It is in a white envelope labeled Ms. Spencer Carlin in eloquent script. I look on the back and it has a gold Queen Elizabeth seal sealing it closed. I open the letter and pull out the beige piece of paper and begin to read.

Dear Ms. Spencer Carlin,

I, Queen Christine Davies of England, am pleased to announce that you have been chosen to marry my daughter, Ashley Elizabeth Davies, future queen of England. We expect your presence two weeks from the delivery of this letter. Please gather all of your belongings because you will not be staying in America you will be living in the Buckingham Palace in London, England with us. Do not fret we will pay for all of you expenses. My conduit will assist you and give you the money when it is time. We are looking forward to you Spencer Carlin and await your presence. Goodbye for now.

Your Queen,

Christine Davies

I close the letter in my trembling hand and call my parents.

I cannot stop shaking for the life of me. Who does this Queen think she is? She can't rule me I'm an American citizen. This has to be against the law or something. I knock on the front door and wait for someone to answer. My mom quickly opens the door.

"Spencer are you ok? You sounded horrible on the phone." She grabs me and pulls me into her arms. "Come in Spencer your father's in the kitchen. I'll get you some tea it's chilly outside." She leads me in and I sit at the kitchen table with my arms crossed. I cannot relax until I know this isn't real.

"Ok Spencer what has you so spooked?" My father ask

I hand him the letter for both of them to read. After a few minutes they look up at me with a sort of fear in their eyes.

"Is this real?" I ask quietly. "Can they just control my life at any given time?"

They both look down and I can see the wheels turning in their heads. I stare at them curiously.

"We need to call Clay." Mom says quietly. I nod.

My brother Clay was adopted into the family eight years before I was born. He and my other brother Glen, who was not adopted, were meant to be the only two, but one day my mom decided that she really wanted another kid and that's where I came in. She always tells me I was the answer to her prayers. Well anyway Clay ended up going to Harvard Law to become a judge which is why my mom is now calling him. I get up from my chair and walk into the living room where my mom is currently reading the letter to Clay.

"So Clay what do you think?" Worry evident in her voice. "Uh huh. Yea. That doesn't make any sense it…Yes I understand. I know. Thanks Clay. Alright say hi to Casey and the kids for me. Bye."

She hangs up the phone and gives my father a knowing look.

"You too know something. Spill." I say angrily

"Spence you should really sit down." Mom says quietly

I sit down and wait for one of them to continue.

My father sighs. "Spencer you are not an American citizen."

"What! I don't get it. I've lived here all of my life how can I not be an American?"

"Do you remember me telling you we used to live in England for about two years?" Dad ask

"Yes. You were hired to help design and start a new Cracker Barrel over there. We lived in Huntingdon, England. So what?"

"Well when anyone is born in a country you are automatically a citizen there. All of us were already American citizens so all we had to do is change your paperwork over."

"Right and please tell me you did that."

"We did sweetie. We filled out all of the paperwork. The thing is it takes months to process everything, so we waited. At last the paperwork came and we completed it right around the time your father had finished his duties with the restaurant. Well a couple of days later when we were packing up to go home we found out that some of the wires were loose in a U.S. mail craft carrier and the plane crashed into the middle of the ocean, so our letter didn't get to the U.S. government. We decided we weren't going to wait all of those months again so we got you a passport and went on home. When we got there life continued and your citizenship kept being pushed to the back of our heads until we forgot about it. I'm so sorry sweetie. We never dreamed anything like this could happen." Mom says crying

"What about school?" I ask

"You were home schooled." Dad answers

"My job at the Cracker Barrel?" My voice getting higher

"Because I own Cracker Barrel and you are my daughter I always paid you in cash."

"What about college?"

"You decided not to go to college sweetie. You wanted to spend all of your time helping the community and you just knew sitting in a classroom wouldn't do anything." Mom says

"I know. I just had to try something."

I sit there with my mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. This can't be happening to me. I've made my life here in America. I love my life, my family, and my boyfriend. This is like a nightmare. I take a deep breath and an important question that hadn't occurred to me pops into my head.

"What does this have anything to do with the Queen making me marry her daughter?" I ask slowly

Mom looks up. "Clay explained it to me. If you are a citizen of England and royalty chooses you to marry them, then you have to abide by that rule or go to jail for two years."

"Fine! Then I'll just go to jail for two years." I yell

"Spencer please don't do that." My dad pleads. "It would ruin you and you know it."

"So this is my life?" I ask no one in particular

I grab the letter and reread it again and again. "I'm going to be marrying a woman?!" I exclaim.

I look over to my mom who was already crying in dad's arms and she seemed to cry even harder when I said that bit of information. I can't believe I completely missed the part that I am to marry a girl. I'm not even gay! Although I did have a drunken experiment at a party one time, but I found Rick and I never wondered about playing for the other team again. I read it again. The daughters name keeps catching my eye. Why does that name sound so familiar? Where do I know an Ashley from? Well there was that Ashley that I met a couple of weeks ago. I just loved her acc…. My eyes widen so big I look like an anime character. I rush to the computer in the living room and type Ashley Davies in Google. Pictures and links pop up, but I can't really tell so I click on images at the top. A plethora of pictures come up and it is her. No doubt about it. Anger starts to build in me like a raging bull waiting to be let out. It starts to become hard to breathe and I lean backwards out of the chair and blackout before I can hit the ground.

"Spencer. Spencer sweetie are you ok?" I hear faint voices in the background. "She just fainted. I don't know what happened." "Sis wakey wakey."

My eyes slowly flutter open and I see my mom, dad, and Glen? When did he get here? How long have I been out?

"Spencer can you hear me?" Dad ask

I moan in response. I try to sit up, but I quickly find there's no use there.

"Spence what happened? Did the hotness of that girl on the screen knock you out?" He starts laughing. "Ow! That hurt." He says rubbing his arm

"Leave you sister alone Glen. Sweetie can you tell us what happened?" Mom ask

"Water." I moan. Dad hands me a drink. I take little sip and the coolness of the liquid already makes me feel a little better. "The girl on the screen; I've met her a couple of times recently."

"You've met her?" Glen asks. "How?"

"She ran into me at the park where I usually run."

"Well why didn't you say anything?" Mom ask

"What was there to say? I talked to her a couple of times, but not to the extinct to tell people all about her. Hell I didn't even know her last name until now."

"You're right Spencer. While you were out I called Clay and asked him to look up every way around this rule." Mom says

"What did he say?"

"He hasn't gotten back to me yet, because I'm sure it's going to take a while. He should call tomorrow."

"Ok sounds good." I slowly sit up and hear my phone ringing in my purse. "Glen could you get that?" He hands me the phone, but I had already missed the call. I look on my screen and see that it has 10 missed calls. Suddenly the house phone rings. I gave Rick this number if he wasn't able to get in touch with me. I pick up the cordless right next to me on the table and answer.

"Hey baby. I'm not ok. I'm sorry I've been here all day because we had something important to discuss. Yes I can meet you at my apartment in 10 minutes. Love you too. Bye." I hang up. "Ok guys well I know we still have a lot to talk about, but I feel it's time for me to go back home. Plus Rick and I need to talk about what's going on."

"Ok. Make sure you and Rick come over tomorrow morning for breakfast. We still have things to discuss." Mom says. I nod in agreement

I stand up feeling much better than before. I've never blacked out in anger before. I've never had anything that severe happen to me to be angry about. I wave to my family and walk to the car, get in, and drive home. Rick is waiting for me by the door.

"Hey baby. You sounded sad on the phone. Is everything ok?" He ask giving me a peck on the lips

What can I say about Rick? He's perfect, good looking, and has a job. We met at a function I was putting together for the homeless children. It turned out he was a foster kid too, so he likes to help out as much as he can. When we first started talking he bored me to death, but as I got to know him I grew to love him. Every once in a while I wonder to myself if I'm just settling, but then I remember that we have so much in common. He agrees with me on everything. We never fight, which is why we are made for each other. So as we are sitting on the couch I tell him about everything that has gone on today. He looks at me with his understanding gaze I love and smiles.

"I'll visit you every chance I get Spencer. This will not get us down."

He pulls me to his chest and wraps his arm around my shoulder. I have to say, not the reaction I was looking for. For us to have been dating for two years I would have liked for him to put up a little argument, but I guess I should count my blessings that he's not making this huge deal out of it. I guess. This day has worn me out that even my little blackout didn't do anything, so I get comfortable on his chest and fall asleep.

I wake up again to an incessant knock at my door. Rick is still asleep, so I get up and drape a blanket over him before answering. I look through the keyhole and see that same guy that was here yesterday.

"May I help you?" I ask yawning

"I am the Queens assistant here in America. I am here to help you with your financial troubles and packing."

"Look little man I'm not going anywhere, so you and you're Queen can go to hell. And her daughter too." I slam the door in his face again

He slides a card underneath the door. "If you need any assistance please don't hesitate to call me." He calls through door.

"Whatever." I mumble. I shake Rick awake. "Wake up honey. We are going to my parents for breakfast."

In 30 minutes I'm back at my parent's house again. Mom opens the door to let us in. We go straight to the kitchen. I'm starving since I didn't have anything to eat yesterday. When I get there I see that Glen is already here along with Clay. I go over and give him a huge hug.

"It's good to see you Clay. How are Casey and the kids?"

"Good Spence. CJ (Clay Jr.) is walking now and Britney has been losing teeth left and right." He starts laughing and I laugh along with him

Mom passes out the food and we all start digging in. I wipe my mouth with my napkin and look at Clay.

"Tell me Clay, do I have a chance?" I ask hope swarming my blue eyes

He sighs putting down his napkin. "Spence I looked and looked. I even gathered up some of my friends to help and we stayed up all night looking, but we could not find anyway around this law. The fact is you are not a citizen and there is nothing we can do. I'm sorry. You must go to England and be the wife or risk going to jail for two years."

I sit there quietly trying to take it all in, and then before I know it my face is flooding with tears. "Mom. Dad." I croak not being able to say anything else. They rush to my side and hold me while I let everything out. There is nothing more I can do. After I calm down we talk about me living there and what I would need. We talk about what we were going to do as a family seeing as I have less than two weeks until I need to report for duty. We talk about what I was going to do about my position in L.A. I really love that job and I don't want to leave it so I can go to England to become Ashley's mistress. Rick and I talk about spending as much time together as possible and how we can make this work and when he can visit. I didn't really see how it could work, but I couldn't let him go. He's been my steady unchanging rock for two years. Somehow we will make a way.

During the two weeks I ended up calling the assistant. He was finally of use to me. We packed everything and I mean everything. I was hoping that he would run out of money so maybe I had a little more time here, but I knew he wouldn't. My parents decided to come with me to help me adjust to everything, but I know it's because they want to bitch out this so called Queen and her daughter. As we are standing at the airport saying goodbye to everyone my mind begins to think of my future wife. I hope Ashley Davies is ready for me and I hope she knows that I will never love her.

***I really should look up my facts, but I kind of don't want to. So if you are born in England you have to file papers to be an American; even if you're parents is American. This is how it is in my world. I had to make it fit for me. Readers please stay tuned with me becuz the next chapter is when Spencer gets to England. Yay!***


	6. Over My Head

Yay! I'm back. Let's get to writing! I absolutely love you guys and thank you so much for your reviews. I really enjoy them. You have no idea.

Chapter 6: Over My Head - The Fray

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot and other stuff I guess

I'm standing in my bedroom with Jeffrey and I'm about to have a heart attack. Spencer is supposed to be here any minute and I might die. I seriously just might die. Not because my heart will pop out of my chest from beating so hard, but because Spencer Carlin may actually kill me when she get's here. I know exactly what I've done and even though I've been beating myself up a bout it I've yet to feel the repercussions from Spencer and that's what I'm afraid of. I still believe I've done the right thing. I still believe in my heart she will be my queen, we just have a long ass road ahead of us.

"Ashley", I hear my mom yell. "Ashley dear your guest are here"

I start to sway a little and I start seeing black spots. I'm about to fall down when Jeffrey stops my movements.

"Oh no you don't Princess." He pulls out a spray bottle of water and starts spraying my face with it.

"Jeffrey! Ok Jeffrey I'm good!" He practically drowned me with that crap.

My face is drenched with water. I look at him with an angry glare as he hands me a towel. I dab my face.

"What the hell are you doing with a spray bottle of water?"

"Princess if I'm going to be your assistant it's my job to be one step ahead of you."

"You don't think smelling salts what have been better?"

He shrugs. "This way was more fun." He says smiling

"Jeffrey when I get my…" I say narrowing my eyes at him

"Princess the Queen asked me to escort you to your guest whom are in the foyer." Martin states holding out his arm

I forget a ll about being mad at Jeffrey and panic consumes me again.

"Ok this is it. Jeffrey, will you stay behind me?" I ask, my voice trembling

"Every step of the way Princess"

He leans in to give me a kiss on my cheek and I already feel comforted.

"Ok Martin. Lead the way." I say holding my head up high

We walk down the stairs and I can see her standing there with, I'm guessing, her parents. She looks so sad and distraught and my heart aches for her. I'm determined now as ever to make her see. Mother stares at us descending down the stairs until we reach her side. I look at Spencer's parents and they both try to melt me with their heat vision. I shudder slightly. My eyes glance at Spencer and she won't even look at me.

"This young woman here is Princess Ashley Davies future queen of England." My mother introduces. "And these lovely people are Spencer's parents, Paula and Arthur.

I step up to them and hold out my hand.

"Hello I'm Ashley Davies. I'm very pleased meet you." I give them my best smile

Paula steps up to me. I move my hand toward her and she slaps me! I fall back, but Jeffrey is there to catch me again. Man I love that dude. I'm guessing my mother called off the guards because I didn't see anyone tackle her ass to the ground. I shake my head quickly trying to regain my focus. My face stings like a mother and is heating up pretty quickly. I wipe away the tears from that side of my face and straighten myself up.

"I guess I deserve that." I say holding my face.

"Jeffrey could you get Ashley some ice?" Mother ask

"Yes my Queen." He says leaving

"Damn right you deserved that." Paula says stepping right up to me. "You deserve that and so much more. How could you do this to my daughter? She hasn't done anything to you."

I sigh. "Mam this is not a punishment, this is a great opportunity." Paula's eyes narrow at me

Oops that was just a little conceited don't you think Ashley? I'm looking between Paula and Arthur and I realize I could have said that a lot better.

"Um…" I stutter. "Let me rephrase that. I truly and deeply feel that Spencer is the one for me and I bet on my life she will realize it too. That's the truth."

"Ashley I realize that you have to find a queen soon, your mother explained that to us, but shouldn't you trust Spencer to fall for you all on her own?"

"Arthur, do you know what you're saying? Spencer isn't even gay! If she9 9s going to use this rule how about she find a nice lesbian to trap, not my innocent straight daughter. I just hate that this faux queen is going to push my daughter into a homosexual relationship when she didn't have any intention being gay in the first place." Paula looks at me

"Ashley I understand that this country is ahead of the "times", but Paula's right, Spencer's not even gay. It doesn't seem fair. Actually none of this is fair." Arthur says looking at me with pleading eyes

"Mr. Carlin I understand your point of view, but I don't see her just as a girl, I see her soul and although her looks are what first attracted me to her it was her whole being that made me want her indefinitely." I say staring at Spencer who is still not giving me the time of day

"You cannot just take a person's freedom away!! I don't know what kind of Queen would condone this." Paula snarls looking at my mother

"Mrs. Carlin you will take a step back away from daughter right now." My mother says in a sharp tone

Mrs. Carlin quickly closes her mouth and steps back beside Mr. Carlin.

"Now I have had enough of this verbal bashing against my daughter. You either respect me and my daughter or you can get out of my house. Now you've been arguing this whole time and have yet to ask what Spencer thinks."

She looks up and I can see how red her eyes are and the dark circles surrounding them. I have to hold myself back from hugging her because I have to remember I'm the one who put her in this position and made her feel this way.

"Go ahead my dear. What would you like to say?" My mother ask gently

For the first time today she meets my eyes and I gasp because they are cold and lifeless. I can tell she wants to say something vulgar and offensive to my face. She wants to so bad, but because of her beautiful soul she holds it back.

"There is nothing to say. My fate has been chosen for me."

Our eyes are still connected when she says this because she wants me to feel the despair that she is feeling. She wants me to feel everything. I watch a single tear glide down her beautiful face. That single tear was the last hope she had for getting out of this and now she doesn't shine like she used to. For lack of better word her aura is gray and bland, no color at all. For that instant I want to die. I turn my head away so she won't see my cry. Jeffrey hands me his handkerchief and I wipe my face quickly not caring about the pain my face extorts from the slap earlier. Spencer puts her head down again and stares at the spot in the carpet again.

Mother sighs. "It has been a long day and a long trip for you. How about I show you to your rooms? Please follow me. Martin, could you please tell the cook to have dinner ready promptly at seven o' clock?"

"Yes my Queen." He bows and heads to the kitchen

"Ashley will you be joining us for the tour of the rooms?" Mother ask

"No. I'd rather stay behind if you don't mind?" I ask in a whisper

"That is fine dear. Come along, I8 0m sure you want to get settled in."

She walks up the stairs, the Carlin family following her. While I'm watching them leave Spencer stops and turns around. She looks straight at me.

"You got your wish Ashley. Can you really say that you're happy?" With that she turns around and heads up the stairs without looking back.

I sit on one of the chairs and Jeffrey puts his arms around me. I look at him with hooded eyes. "Jeffrey, what have I done?" I cry. I cry like I've never cried before. The guilt is weighing in on me and I can't handle it. After about 30 minutes I look up at Jeffrey while wiping my eyes. "Jeffrey I can't be like this. I can't break down every time something doesn't go my way. This is not how the future Queen of England should be, a blubbering mess. I'm acting like a weak little girl and I need to toughen up. Spencer is not going to be convinced that she should love me if I keep thinking I've actually done something wrong." I stand up. "I'm the Queen dammit and I can do no wrong."

"What are you going to do about it Princess?" Jeffrey ask me

"I'm going to turn on the Davies charm. I'm back Jeffrey and I'm ready."

"Princess your charm didn't work before, why do you think it'll work now?"

I turn around and stare at him. "Jeffrey you always do that. Why do you have to reign on my parade? Why can't you just let me have this?"

"I'm just thinking rationally Princess." He says smiling

He's such a smart ass. "Ok Jeffrey, it's going to work this time because my strategy will be different. She's not going to see cocky Davies she's going to see sensitive Davies with a side of cocky. Meaning I'm going to try to befriend her first. Not too much though because I still want her to see me romantically and not get stuck behind that friend line. It's the perfect plan J-man!"

"That's a great plan Princess, one of your best." He exclaims happily

I can't tell if he's being sarcastic or if he really means what he says, but I choose the latter.

"Thank you Jeffrey. Now let's go to my room so I can take a shower and dress in my casual clothes. She needs to see me as my regular self and not the cold hearted queen bitch she thinks I am. Come along now, we have work to do."

I go up the stairs, Jeffrey trailing behind me.

*********************************************************************

It is now dinnertime and we are all sitting around the table in the dining room. It is so quiet you could hear mice having sex in the sewers. Well maybe not that quiet, but you get what I'm saying. We are all waiting for Ricardo to bring out our meal. I can smell the mouth watering food through the wall and my stomach is grumbling.

"The food smells really good huh?" I ask trying to start a conversation

I look at my mother first and she gives me a slight nod and smile for my efforts. It makes me grateful. I turn to Paula and I see she still has her heat vision on. Do her eyes look red? I shudder and turn toward Arthur, he smiles and looks at me with tired eyes. I feel like once he understands that I'm not out to hurt his daughter, but to love her, he and I will get along just fine. One day I'm going to have to have a one on one with him because if I really want Spencer I need to win over her parents. Drumming on the table distracts me and I turn toward Spencer. She is looking longingly out of the window into our backyard. I can understand, it's quite lovely out there.

"Do you like what you see out there Spencer?" She turns toward me. "It's very beautiful in the fall. It's my favorite thing about this place." I give her a soft hopeful smile.

She stares at me blankly, then goes back to looking out the window. OUCH! Should have known that was going to happen. I bow my head down to the table.

"Dinner is served! This is my greatest creación and Ashley's favorito." Ricardo says giving me a wink.

I lower my head in embarrassment chuckling. He and a couple of other hirelings come out with trays of plates. Thank God. I didn't know if I could keep up this lack of conversation. I'm not very good at being in quiet situations. After the plates are brought out it becomes quiet again with only the sounds of forks scraping, mouths chewing, and plates moving. I can sort of handle this, it's much better than before. I look over at everybody again and they seem to be enjoying the dinner except Spencer. She hasn't touched her food at all. I guess Paula also notices she isn't eating.

"Spencer sweetie why aren't you eating?" She ask

"I'm just not very hungry for this specific dish right now." She says looking at me

And then I understand. I don't know how, maybe it's just my insecurities, but I know she isn't eating the dish because it is associated with me; because it is _my_ favorite dish. How immature can she be? I scoff.

"Is there something you want to say Ashley?" Spencer ask

"Yes in fact there is. I find it hard to believe that someone won't eat food because it is my favorite dish. How immature can you be?" I say voicing my thoughts

"Aww is wittle Ashley mad that I won't eat her favorite food? What are you gonna do make me eat it? Are you going to tell me that if I don't eat this food you'll throw me in jail for two years." She ask with this look at can't describe. It's a cross between anger and sarcasm. I absolutely hate it.

I clench my fist in frustration. "You're a little brat. Do you know that? I know you can't see it now or you won't, but you will love me and you will damn well like it!!! I yell.

I am red in the face and shaking with anger. She makes me so damn angry! I need to go. I take a deep breath.

"Excuse me." I say politely and leave, but not before seeing a smirk on Spencer's face.

I march right up to my room and slam the door while pushing the intercom. "Jeffrey get up here!" I yell

My current attire are thrown everywhere as I change into my workout clothes. Aside from running I also do kickboxing. It's fun, get's you in great shape, and a great way to let off some steam. Jeffrey comes straight in with his sparring clothes already on. Best assistant ever.

"Where should I stand Princess?"

"Right there will do." I say giving him a kick in the stomach. I don't kick him too hard, but just enough to make him stagger back. About a year ago I made Jeffrey take classes with me so I could have someone to spar with.

"So I just learned that my little Spencey poo is a smart ass." I say with malice in my voice while throwing a punch to his face. He blocks one and delivers one to me, but I counter it and kick him in the shin. He trips and falls, but he gets right back up. He's never hit me at all. I keep telling him it's ok, but he will not lay a finger on me. All he will do is block my attacks and push me out the way. We are pretty much on the same level, so I don't get to hit him too many times.

"Well Princess one would usually know that if this was a normal situation." He says out of breath

"What do you mean?" I say ducking, then doing a high kick to his face. He blocks it by pushing my foot out the way.

"Well if this were a normal situation you would have gotten to know her by going on dates and spending time with her. But now you have to learn all about her without the pleasantries."

"You're right. Jeffrey do you think I made the right decision?" I ask handing Jeffrey a towel. We've stopped fighting to take a little break. I wipe my brow with my own little towel.

"You know I cannot answer that question." He says taking a swig of water.

"Please Jeffrey. I want your opinion." I beg

"Honestly, this is not how I would have done it, but I also don't feel as strongly about her as you do. No woman has ever made me want to uproot a girl and bring them to my country." He chuckles "But I trust your judgment Princess. I really do and if you feel this is the way to get Spencer to be yours I support you."

I smile adoringly at Jeffrey. "Thanks J-Man."

"No problem Princess."

We spar for one more hour, then I let him retire to his room. After a refreshing shower I climb into my deluxe queen size bed, which is actually king size in England, pull the covers over my head a drift off to sleep.

********************************************

I wake up pretty refreshed. I stretch my joints and roll out of bed. I'm seriously hungry after not finishing my food last night. Cinnamon pancakes will definitely cure these hunger pains. I walk down the stairs and just when I'm about to turn the corner I hear voices in the other room.

"Mom, dad, please don't go. I don't want you to go." Spencer says crying

"I know sweetie I know. We want to stay with you so bad, but we have to go. I can't put work off any longer and neither can Paula. We took off work for two weeks to spend time together and it was a blast, but Paula and I have to get back to work."

"I know dad, but please don't go. Please." I see Spencer jump into his arms

Arthur hugs her back just as tightly. "I have to. I'm so sorry Spencer." He says crying

He transfers Spencer to Paula's arms where she hugs her just as fiercely. I see Arthur turn away wiping his eyes. "Mom I love you so much. I do." Spencer says crying into Paula's neck.

"I love you too Spencer, with all of my heart." Paula pulls back wiping Spencer's tears away. "We will come and visit as soon as we can. Do you hear me? As soon as we can." Paula says her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Arthur looks at his watch. "It's time for us to leave. Our plane departs in less than an hour." He hugs Spencer again and kisses her on her forehead. "I love you baby girl and I'll be seeing you soon."

They pick up their luggage and walk out the door. Spencer just stands there staring at the door. I gulp barely able to swallow. After a few minutes it's as if her legs give out and she falls to the floor. A piercing cry is let out and I vow to myself to do everything in my power to never hear that again. Jeffrey walks up behind me.

"Princess what was that noise?" He ask worrying

I point to Spencer and he sees what I'm talking about.

"Go to her Jeffrey. She needs somebody and right now it can't be me." No matter how bad I want to go and comfort her it can't be me; not the person who did this to her in the first place. Jeffrey understands and goes to Spencer. She instantly clings to him. I turn away from the scene unable to handle it.

Suddenly I don't feel so hungry anymore.


	7. Must Be Dreaming

Hey bitches!!! Finals are all done and I'm back. I feel like I've dug myself into a hole with this story, and I'm a little sketchy about this chapter. Anyway here it is and I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 7: Must Be Dreaming - Frou Frou

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot and other stuff I guess

It's been two weeks since my parents left me crying at the door. Two weeks since my life became officially hers. Two weeks since I've said one word to Princess Ashley Davies. Here I am sitting in my room doing absolutely nothing until I hear the secret knock on the door.

After Jeffrey comforted me that day, for I don't know how long, I gently pulled away from him staring into his kind brown eyes.

"Will you be alright Princess?" He asked with concern

I cringed at the name, but a small smile appeared on my face because I know he meant well. I suppose.

"Yes Jeffrey. Thank you."

After a few seconds I got up and walked to my room. My room; such foreign words when I don't feel like anything here belongs to me. I don't feel like I have a place here at all and yet I'm suppose to be the future wife to all of this, so in my room is where I stay. I just need to be away from it all. My parents call everyday and Rick calls every other day which makes this move somewhat bearable. I haven't even unpacked yet because if I unpack I feel like I'm accepting that this is my life and I can't do that.

Since I haven't talked to Ashley, every morning at nine she comes to my room and leaves me a tray of breakfast with her schedule and a short note on the tray. After she leaves I grab the food and read the notes. First I look at her schedule because even though I don't like her I'm interested in knowing what she does all day. She's apparently very busy. There are a lot of meetings, charity events, dinner parties, tea with her mother, and visiting different places: like hospitals, orphanages, old homes etc… I hate to admit it, but her life is not much different then mine. I move that aside and look at the little folded note that is wrapped around a single lily. Today it says "Because it's Wednesday. Love, Ashley" I unconsciously smile at the note. If I didn't dislike her so much and she would have properly courted me, who knows if I would have fallen for her. All of that is shot to hell now. I sigh and start to ball up the piece of paper, but I can never go through with it for some reason. Instead I open a small chest I brought from my room and stick it in there.

I can tell the Queen is getting antsy because everyday she has someone knock on my door asking if I'm ready to come out and learn my duties. Oh yes duties. There is a whole shit load of crap I'm suppose to learn. This world is so different and old fashioned from my world. Sure England had stepped it up a notch, but these people still thrive on rules and regulations that were written well before America was even established. I just can't for the life of me make myself want to learn all about their world. Because it is there world, it's not my world at all and I refuse to accept that. So what do I do everyday? Well despite the ancient furniture in my room it's actually a bit on the new age side. I have a plasma television with an abundance of DVDs and a state of the art apple lab top. I also brought my guitar. My room has a wonderful view of the backyard and sometimes I pull up a chair and play while looking outside. Playing always soothes my soul no matter how hard I try to stay mad. I usually can't, it's just not in my nature which is why I stay away from Ashley because I know that if I'm around her I'll end up talking to her. Even after all of that a girl can still bored.

Knock knock…knock…knock

I jump up ready to go. About a week ago Jeffrey knocked on my door and convinced me to walk around the palace with him at night. The palace is huge so we only go to a couple of rooms a night. Since I had so much fun the first time, Jeffrey now comes every night at 12 AM when the house is sleeping, so we can go exploring. I look forward to this all day. He takes me into these magnificent rooms and he tells me all about them and the history behind each closed door. So much has happened here and I hate to say it, but the stories are exciting. Tonight we plan to visit the art rooms.

"Princess, are you ready." He whispers

"Yes" I say slipping on some flip flops

I quietly open the door and there Jeffrey is standing, with a flashlight shined on his face, smiling.

"You look so creepy when you do that."

He chuckles at me. "Let's go."

"We're going to the art rooms tonight right?"

"Yes princess. There are two rooms I wish to show you. Both of them are full of magnificent pieces."

We walk in silence for a few seconds. I always get this eerie feeling every time we walk through these halls at night. It just doesn't seem homey to me at all and I don't understand how it could to anyone.

"Jeffrey I know you're Ashley's assistant, but do you mind if I talk about Rick?"

"Not at all Princess. What's on your mind?"

I start to smile. "He's coming to visit me next week. It feels like I haven't seen him in forever and I can't wait to feel his arms around me."

"You are very lucky to have found that kind of love Princess."

I frown at the word love. I haven't been feeling that lately with him even with our talks on the phone. I thought it was something I would get passed, but it's kind of escalated the more I'm here. But letting him go is out of the question. He's my best friend and if he says we can last, then I'm going to believe that it's true. We reach the wooden doors and he quietly pulls them open. I keep expecting a screeching sound, but apparently these people really keep their house up. We walk in and I'm suddenly met with famous works by every artist you can think of. Every inch of this room was covered with paintings I did and didn't know. They even had a few sculptures in here. Jeffrey touches my shoulder and points to the ceiling. What I find is an exact replica of the painting at the Sistine Chapel, except it was small enough to fit this room. The size didn't take anything away from the paining. It was still as beautiful as ever.

"Jeffrey, this room is amazing. You have Di Vinci, Monet, Picasso, Van Gogh, Dali, Chagall." I laugh. "I can't even name the rest. This room is just a masterpiece."

"You have no idea what all we went through to get all of these pieces. Blood was shed my dear. Blood was definitely shed." He says chuckling

"This is definitely my favorite room here." I say under my breath.

"Oh princess you haven't seen anything yet."

We walk to a side door in the room and he pulls out a key to unlock it. We step into the darkness and then Jeffrey turns on the light.

"This is _my _favorite room in the palace."

My heart stops and my breath hitches. There are drawings and paintings everywhere. Some were full of color while others were just pencil drawings. Each one of them were beautiful and filled with so much emotion it almost brought a tear to my eye.

"Do you like what you see?" Jeffrey ask

"Oh Jeffrey. Very much so."

There were pictures of people, children, buildings, sunsets, landscapes. Everything you could possibly dream of. He led me to a framed drawing in the corner.

"This is her best work yet."

I gasp. The girl in the picture looks just like me. Whomever drew this sees me in such a way I never could. I scrunch my eyebrows together wondering who drew all of these pictures.

"Jeffrey, is that me?" I ask in disbelief

"Yes princess."

"I'm so, so…"

"Beautiful." Jeffrey finishes for me

I couldn't say it without sounding so conceited, but that is how the girl in the picture looks; beautiful.

"Who drew all these?" I ask, my curiosity finally winning me over

"Why, Princes Ashley of course." He says with a smile

My heart starts pounding. No, it can't be. The way she sees me… She doesn't… I start to become angry.

"Jeffrey, why did you bring me here?"

"I needed you to see that there is more to Ashley than meets the eye." He says looking straight at me

I clench my fist together tightly. "Take me back to my room now." I say in a quivering voice

"Yes princess."

We walk out of each room in silence. Jeffrey wasn't talking to me and I sure as hell wasn't going to say anything to him. He opens my bedroom door for me.

"Goodnight princess."

I don't say a word to him as I walk in and close the door. I sit on my bed confused. Why am I so angry? I mean good art is good art. I guess seeing me through her eyes confused me quite a bit. Why should I be confused? I don't like her. Never have. Never will. Ugh! This is hurting my brain. It's almost one, so I figure this is as good as any time to go to sleep and that's just what I do.

*******************************************

The next morning consist of the same thing every morning. A knock at the door asking if I'm ready to learn my wifely duties yet, and a knock on the door signifying Ashley has left me my breakfast and some more notes. I lay in bed a few more minutes before I sluggishly get up and open the door. Today I have French toast, bacon, and orange juice. Got to love Ricardo. I slip back into my room with the tray and dig in to my food. Oh. My. God. This French toast taste just like heaven. I cut another big bite and dip it into the syrup. Mmm so delicious. While I'm eating I take a look at Ashley's schedule today. It's pretty much the same thing as yesterday with a few differences. I pick up the other note and read it. _I made you my favorite breakfast Spencer. I hope you enjoy. _I almost choke on the food in my mouth. I look down at my plate. Two pieces of bacon are the only thing that's left. Damn Ashley and her cooking skills. I stare at the bacon and I watch as my hand unconsciously brings the food to my mouth. I hold my breath hoping I can hold it in, but there is no way I can keep that satisfying sigh inside. I think about it for a second and come to this simple conclusion; good food is good food. I look at Ashley's schedule again and it see that she's busy all day today, so I think I'll change my scenery today. After I get dress in some holy jeans, a red tank, and my toe socks I head down to the home theater. Jeffrey had shown me this before and I've been meaning to try it out. He told me that they have any and every television show and movie available. It made me giddy inside. I slowly open the door and poke my head out to see if anybody is around. The coast is clear so I quietly move down the hallways looking for the room. I have only been shown once, so it's still a bit hard to find. Hmm I think it's this way. I make a right and walk straight into the queen.

"Shit." I mumble. "Hello Queen Christine." I say politely

"Spencer I have given you ample time to pout and Ashley can no longer cover for you. You start you training next week on Monday is that clear?"

She took me by surprise with the Ashley comment, but I quickly recover. "I don't think so."

"Spencer it amuses me that you think you have any say. We start at 10 a.m. sharp. Have a nice day dear." She says giving me a tight smile

"You too." My words dripping with sarcasm.

I just want to scream I say to myself turning toward the door. The room is lighted when I walk in, so I look for a place on the couch, find the remotes and get comfy. This theater does not have individual seating which makes the room a lot more homey. There are just couches and lounge chair everywhere. I take the first remote and turn on the projector, press another button to dim the lights, then I take the second remote and turn on the cable box. The first thing that shows up is the new channel. I hadn't watched a lot of BBC in America, but I'd suspect it's just like that, but on every channel. I wonder if they have an American channel. What would actually be funny is if they didn't. It really shows how much they like us. I chuckle to myself. I decide to leave the news channel, called BBC News 24, on and see what's happening. It turns out they have four new cases of the swine flu here. Wow. This thing is really spreading. Suddenly a bulletin comes up about Princess Ashley and how she's raised millions for the children's orphanage. I sigh and mute the screen. I wonder what they would do if they found out about our situation? A humorless chuckle escapes my mouth. They would eat her alive. I could give an anonymous call to any magazine and everyone would be talking about it by the next day. I could, but I won't. It's not in my nature to deliberately ruin a person's life no matter what they've done. This news could seriously blow Ashley and the queen out of the water. It would just cause too much controversy and ultimately I would still be marrying her. That would probably be her punishment; to _still_ marry me and make me be her wife. Dammit, I'm starting to get angry again. I need to watch something, so I can get my mind off of this situation. I pick up the remote and go to menu, then to movies. Now the question is what do I want to watch? There is no way I can choose out of all of these movies. I stare at the screen and see that they actually have a random button. No way! I hit the button and it counts down 10 seconds before it pick Scary Movie 2. I laugh because I fucking love this movie. It ask me if I'd like to play it. Hell yea! I push the ok button and the movie starts.

It's been about four hours and I'm on my third movie. Since it picked the first two I decided I'd pick the next. As I was scrolling down the list my hand accidentally slips and I hit favorites. The very first movie was Forgetting Sarah Marshall. Bingo! Another classic. I push play and the movie starts. It's about a hour later and I am jonsing for some kettle corn. There is a call button on the sofa arm, so I pause the movie and push it. If I'm going to be here why not use the luxuries.

"How may I help you princess?" I deep voice ask

"Hi. Who am I speaking with?"

"Why it's Ricardo princess." He say loudly

"Hi Ricardo. Would you mind making me some kettle corn please?"

"No problemo princess. I will make you my special homemade kettle corn. It's wanted in all six continents." He whispers

"What about the seventh one?" I ask

"Well I'm already here." He says laughing

I laugh at his lame humor. "Thank you Ricardo."

"Princess?" He ask

"Yes."

"Do you mind me asking how the French toast was this morning?"

I think about lying, but instead go with the truth.

"It was absolutely delicious Ricardo."

"Ashley will be very glad to hear this princess. She woke up very early trying to make that breakfast for you. She went through a loaf of bread and a package of bacon before she got it just right." He chuckles. "My kitchen was a mess."

I smile faintly. "That was very nice of her. Tell her I said thank you." I say in my fake sweet voice.

"I will princess. Your popcorn will be ready soon."

I unpause the movie and continue watching it. About 30 minutes later I sense someone enter room.

I turn around. "Thank you for…" It's Ashley.

What is she doing here? I though her day was booked.

" I know you're wondering why I'm here." I just sit there and stare at her. "I canceled my meetings today just to see if I could get a glimpse of you outside your room." She shuffles her feet nervously. "I heard you talking to Ricardo and I asked him if I could bring your popcorn to you."

I look at her curiously not knowing what to say. This is the first time we've been completely alone and I don't know why my heart it pounding. It's all very intense when I'm around her and I guess it would be given the situation. She continues to talk.

"This is my favorite movie and I know it's not what a future queen should watch, but I just love it and I was…can I…I mean…" She lets out a loud sigh. "Would it be ok if I were to sit and watch it with you?"

I sit silent for a moment, then shrug. "It's your theater." I respond.

She steps toward me. "That's not exactly what I'm asking."

I know what she means. Because of that closer step the popcorn starts to really invade my senses and my train of thought. My mouth begins to water. I have not eaten since this morning. I give her a silent nod and she gives me a full smile. This smile was different than the one at the park. Suddenly I had to smile to. I didn't want to at all, but I had no choice in the matter. When she saw that I smiled at her smile got bigger. I quickly turn around, my face flushing. She saits down at the other end of the couch and hands me my popcorn. Our fingers touch ever so slightly and I quickly pull away accidentally spilling some popcorn all of over myself.

"Oh I'm sorry. Let me help" She says sliding over to me trying to help pick the popcorn off of my clothes.

I stare at her face while she is getting the popcorn and I can't help, but notice how beautiful she really is. I didn't really notice before because she was nothing but insignificant to my life. Now for some odd reason I decided to really look at her face. I can feel my heart beating faster. Is it hot in here or is it just me? Oh no I don't like this at all.

"Ashley." She looks up a few inches from my face. "I need you to move back to your side of the couch."

It clicks in her head how close she is to me and how uncomfortable I might be feeling. She quickly slides back to her side pulling her legs up to her chin. I let out a silent breath. I can breathe now. I'm gonna blame my reaction to her perfume. I must be allergic.

"I'm really sorry Spencer."

We sit in silence just watching the movie until Aldous Snow starts singing Inside You. We can't help but burst into laughter.

"Man I love this song. It's hilarious." She turns to me still laughing

"Yea." I agree, but when I catch her eyes I stop laughing and turn my head away clearing my throat.

She senses my discomfort and turns her attention toward the movie.

It's been about three hours and the second movie just got done. She gets up and stretches showing a little stomach in the process. My eyes catch it, but I quickly look away.

"I know you've been tense this whole time, but I wanted to thank you for letting spend time with you. I've really head fun just being with; laughing with you." She smiles at me. "I hope we can do this again." With that she walks off.

"If you're wondering, I'm not going to the press about this. I feel that it would just cause too much complications and I'm willing to bet it would do nothing to solve my problem."

She looks at me hurt. "Thank you Spencer." She walks out.

"You're welcome" I mumble. I hate being bitchy.

I'm on my last movie, Twilight, and I cannot keep my eyes open.

My head snaps up and for a second I wonder where I'm at. I must have fallen asleep. I look at the screen and see that the cable has turned off so all that is showing is static.

"Spencer I was wondering when you were going to wake up."

My head turns toward the husky voice. Ashley is staring at me hard and I can clearly see that want in her eyes. My eyes trail down her body seeing that all she has on is a tank and boy shorts. I lick my lips.

"Spencer do you know how hot and bothered I was just sitting next you this afternoon?"

She says slowly crawling towards me. My heart starts to beat incredibly fast and I start to look for a way out, but her arms are already on either side of me. All I can do is try to push myself further back, but I'm already leaning back as far as I can go. In one swift move she straddles me. My breathing starts to become erratic.

"Spencer I know you're scared, but I want you to touch me. I need you to touch me."

She grabs my hand and slowly slides it up her toned shaven leg. My hand starts to tremble. She stops at her ass and leaves it there. There is nothing I can do. I am at the mercy of this girl. She takes my other hand and slides it up her stomach painfully slow to her breast while moaning. I can feel a rush of wetness from me. Oh God. I start to slowly caress her ass and breast at the same time. She moans louder while grinding into me. My panties are officially soaked. Ashley leans and nuzzles my neck while placing a delicate kiss on my collar bone. I shiver. She drags her nose to my jaw line giving me a few more butterfly kisses. She hovers above my lips our lips barely touching every time she speaks.

"Spencer" She breathes

"What" I whisper in a daze

"I know what you are."

"Huh?" I say my daze somewhat lifting

"I know what you are. Just say it Spencer." She says louder. "Say it!"

My head snaps up and I look around the room breathing hard. I realize that nobody is here. I can still hear Bella and Edward talking very loudly on the screen and I can feel the remote under my arm. I must have accidentally turned it up.

"It was just a dream." I say to myself, my heart still beating slightly fast. Then I realize what I just dreamt about.

"Aw fuck!!"


	8. I Want You

Alright here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. You guys have really been reviewing very generously. I just wanted to say thank you. A big part of the reason I write this is to entertain you and I'm glad you like it. SHOUTOUT TO MY BESTIE SITTINGCOYOTE!! YOU'RE AWESOME!!

_Music in italics_

Chapter 8: I Want You - Marvin Gaye

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but I wish I owned Spencer. I love any version of her in ANY story.

My eyes open from the obnoxious sound of my alarm clock. I yawn stretching my whole body out. I get the few seconds of complete bliss from the stretch then get myself out of bed. My alarm is still gong off ringing, so I turn it off and look at the time. It is five in the morning. Rolling my eyes at the time I yawn again.

"Another day of pre-queen duties." I mumble to myself.

I really have no problem doing what I do everyday. I love my job and my future. Not everyone can say the same thing. I love this country, I love the people, and even the rules. The parliament rules sets decorum in the country; structure. It separates us from all the other countries.

I do my morning ritual, then head downstairs to the kitchen. Ever since Spencer commented on my French toast I've been making her breakfast. Today I'm thinking I'll make her a turkey, egg, and cheese sandwich. I make my way down to the kitchen and start my creation. I grab all of the ingredients and begin cooking.

It's been an hour and I've managed to burn three pieces of bread, drop two eggs, and cut my finger trying to slice the turkey. What the hell is wrong with me? Why can't I cook?

"Oh Princess."

I turn my head to look at Ricardo shaking his head at me.

"Tsk tsk Princess. You're going to have to pay me extra for cleaning up this place."

"Sorry Ricardo. I just keep thinking I'm going to get better at this."

"Princess it's been a week, and you are better." He smiles

I look around the kitchen at all the dirty dishes. "That doesn't say a lot about me does it?"

He chuckles. "I know you get up way before I have to begin work, but for the sake of this kitchen I will be happy to help you at…" He looks at his watch "Six in the morning."

"Thank you so much Ricardo." I stand on my toes and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"You know I'd do anything for you princess. Now let's get started, I know your love starts learning who wifely duties today." He makes a face

I laugh. " Oh come on Ricardo she'll love it." Sarcasm drips from my voice.

We finally get done at nine and I hurry and rush to Spencer's room. Just as I'm about to set the tray down she opens her bedroom door. I am now staring at tone muscular legs that go on for days. My eyes slowly drift up her body, noticing she has a yellow and white sundress on. I'm almost at her face when I can't seem to get past her chest. I hear her throat clear and my eyes go straight to her face. She's wearing a slight smirk and I blush profusely. This woman had got me acting like an adolescent teenage boy. Snap out of it Davies! I pick up the tray and hand it to her grinning dumbly.

"You're up early." I say

She loses her smirk. "Well it's not like I have a choice in the matter now do I?"

She gives me that cold look she's been giving to me every time I happen to see her. I look down. "Right." She starts to walk away when I hear her footsteps stop. I look up at her. Her eyes have softened to the pretty blue I love and she has a trace of a smile gracing her lips.

"Thank you for breakfast Ashley."

My eyes grow big and I try to contain my smile. This is the first time she's personally thanked me for cooking her breakfast and I think it's one of the best gifts she can give. Not able to say anything I nod my head. She accepts that and walks away. When she rounds the corner I do a little jig. I know we have a long way to go, but it is progressing. Soon she'll be in love with me and we can live happily every after. Calm down Davies. Take it one day at a time.

"Having fun Princess?"

I jump a mile in the air holding my hand to my chest. "Shit Jeffrey, do I need to put a bell around you?"

"No need for that Princess. I just came to get you because you're going to be late to your meeting if you don't leave now."

I look at my wrist watch. "You're right. Thanks Jeffrey." As I'm running to the front door I stop and stare at Spencer sitting in the kitchen and eating the food I made her. My smile grows and I hurry off to my meeting. Today is going to be a good day.

It's been an hour and the meeting is so slow. It's understandable because this is a very special meeting with special players. It's that time of the year when a few countries, that we have no problems with, let their future kings and queens get together and plan an annual charity ball. It's here of course, hence the meeting, but this consist of us trying to raise money for a lot of charities in our country, but for us it's mostly a race to see who can raise the most. I won the bragging right's last year, but stupid Aisha and Aiden won the year before. God they're pains in my ass. Aisha is looking at me right now trying to have eye sex with me, but it just makes her look cross eyed. This is so ridicules. I hear Chelsea Lewis, Princess of Morocco, making a suggestion about the decorations to our coordinators Rachel Evans and Chris Sheen. Our parents decided we needed some diplomats even though we aren't exactly running the country yet. I agree. Sometimes these meeting can get way out of hand.

"Chelsea, blue will not work for the flowers!! Think pink." Madison, Princess of Sweden, shouts

"Yes they will! They will go perfect with the yellow table cloths!" Chelsea yells

"I say you're both wrong. White is the perfect color." Kyla Woods, princess of Japan, says. "Right Kane?" Her twin bother nods. "Thank you."

"Ladies, ladies calm down. It's obvious the green will go better." Aiden states with a sleazy smile.

Bleh! I think I got grease on me just by looking at him. He looks my way and winks. I almost throw up. Out of the corner of my eye I see Aisha glaring at him.

"No one asked you fuck face." Carmen, Princess of Norway, states

He looks stunned. Ha! I knew there was a reason I liked her. Now everyone is trying to put their two cents in and it's driving me nuts. I look to Rachel and Chris and they are just standing their watching us. Those stupid diplomats suck at their job. There is no way they'll ever become real ones if they can't handle us. I stand up and use my hand to whistle.

"Look you guys, we have a month to plan this and get as many donations as we can and you're arguing about what color the flowers are going to be?"

They all look down embarrassed.

"Now we've been at this for two hours and we have yet to figure out the more important things such as what charities we will be donating to. Right now we should wrap up the decorations and give everyone a job, so we can go home because unfortunately I have to see all of your smiling faces tomorrow." I say joking with them

I hear a collective chuckle.

"Let's finish this quickly, so you can tour the greatest country you've ever seen." I say cheekily

"You're a bitch." Madison says playfully

I laugh. "I know. Now we need a theme color, I'm thinking light blue. I need a show of hands on who agree." Six out of seven raise there hand. "Blue wins. Now for the next order of business."

2 Hours Later

It's almost two when the meeting ends. I cannot believe that meeting was four hours. If we can't decide on the decorations at the ball, I don't know how we're going to run a country. I'm standing in the bathroom rubbing my temples when Aisha comes in and slithers toward me. Kill me now.

"I love the way you took over the meeting unlike those losers Rachel and Chris." She moves closer to me and tries to whisper in my ear, but I put my arm up. She speaks anyway.

"It was so hot." She runs her finger up my thigh. Unfortunately my body reacts and I shiver. It's been too long. I can't control it. Aisha smirks knowingly, then pushes me to the nearest wall and presses her body fully against mine. My breath hitches. I make the mistake and look at her. She's still beautiful and feels good against my body. I feel her hand start to travel under my skirt.

"I knew you couldn't resist me for long." She says placing kisses on my neck.

I start to relax. I remember the sex being good it was just the clinginess that sucked ass. I wouldn't mind Spencer being clingy. Spencer! I can't do this, not to Spencer. If this gets back to her she'll think the whole reason I did this was in vain. I'll wait for her because I'm sure once we have sex it will be way better than this shit. I push Aisha off of me.

"Back off bitch you had your turn." I sneer. "And it wasn't even that memorable."

Aisha seethes. "I don't know what you're waiting for Davies, but we're going to get married and I'll get to fuck you when and wherever I want." She yells.

I ignore her and walk out the door. Ugh! I can't believe I almost gave in. A thousand frustrated glances from Spencer is better than anything that slut can give me. I need a run. I'm happy that I keep spare running clothes in the car because sometimes I need to let out steam after my meetings. Jim and Larry are waiting in the car for me when I get outside and we head straight for the trail.

After a vigorating two mile run we head back to the palace. I feel great! Got to love those endorphins! I walk into the palace jamming to Kiss Me Thru the Phone by Soulja Boy. As I'm heading upstairs I change my mind and decide to go for a swim. I get to the door and I notice someone already swimming. It's Spencer. I hide behind the wall and watch her. Meanwhile my Ipod switches to I Want You by Marvin Gaye, which ironically says everything I feel about Spencer. The intro starts and I'm mesmerized my her strides and how easily she glides through the water. It's as if she were a mermaid gracing my pool with her presence. She swims to the ladder and starts to get out. Everything slows down and I can barely breathe.

_I want you, the right way_

I see her beautiful face first, her blue eyes piercing my brown ones even though she can't see me.

_I want you, but I want you to want me too._

My eyes glide down her neck to her luscious full breast. I lick my lips in anticipation.

Her glistening tone stomach comes into view and I imagine myself kissing every part of it.

_Just like I want you._

She's almost out when her bikini bottom comes into perfect view. My legs cross and my hands clench the wall. My God she's so wet. She steps fully out and I can see her whole body in all of it's glory.

…_You don't want me now, but I'm gonna change your mind some way some how._

I think I'll go and join her. My feet start to move toward her when a man I recognize hands Spencer her towel. It's as if the music scratched and this perfect moment ended just like that. I fucking hate you guy. Who let him in? All of a sudden Spencer looks my way and sees my standing in the doorway. Shit! I can't run now, so I must walk out with pride. She looks tense and she's constantly looking at me then at Rick. I would've thought she'd want to flaunt him in front of me, but it doesn't look that way. She seems nervous.

"I see we had the same idea." I say smiling at her

"Yea" She says smiling awkwardly "You remember my boyfriend."

"Yes I do. Dick." I say looking at him

"It's Rick." He says dryly

I shrug. "Whatever you say." I look toward Spencer. "Well I guess I'll go inside." I start to walk off when a soft hand grabs my hand.

"Wait." I look at her. "We're going inside, so you can have the pool." I stand there smiling because she's still holding my hand. She notices and quickly let's go. I snap out of my daze and feel my blush rising quickly. Look away! I quickly turn around.

"Uh…ok Spencer, I guess I'll see you inside." I'm still turned away from them

"Suuure." Spencer says. I hear her footsteps walking away

"Nice meeting you Tick!!" I yell

I hear Spencer giggle. "It's Rick!"

"Whatever!" I yell back

As they walk in I hear Rick tell Spencer it isn't funny. That went ok, I guess. Not willing to dwell on this any longer I jump into the cool pool fully clothed.

***************

It's dinner time and somehow we all end up in the dining room. Together. I think it's because Ricardo announced we were having quesadillas. I suppose that makes sense. As we are waiting for the food I get déjà vu except this time we have Spencer's Dick at the table.

"So Dick how long have you known Spencer?" I smile sweetly at him

"Ashley enough." Spencer says through clenched teeth.

"Rick I mean. My apologies." I turn my head quickly. I could have sworn I heard a whipping sound in the background. I see a flash of Jeffrey around the corner. Fucking Jeffrey.

"I've known Spencer for two years." He replies

"Wow that's a long time. Do you love her? I can say without a doubt that I am truly and deeply in love with Spencer." I say looking straight at her. Spencer blushes and tries to look everywhere, but at me. "Can you say the same?"

"I came to England for her. You should be able to tell."

"Then say it."

"I love Spencer."

"Are you suppose to look constipated when you say it? Plus you were looking at me."

"This is stupid. She knows exactly how I feel about her."

"Then look at me Rick and say it, so we can end this discussion." Spencer says aggravated

He turns to Spencer. "I love you Spencer." I look at Spencer and I can see her eyes looking left to right searching for something that I know isn't there.

"You don't mean it." I snarl

His head snaps toward me. "At least I can get her without forcing her to be with me." He says smirking. He turns toward Spencer and pulls her into a rough kiss. I frown. He isn't even kissing her right.

"Rick stop. This is not what I wanted to happen." She looks at me apologetic.

"Dinner is served." Ricardo says.

Thank God. I do not want to be here any longer than I have to. After dinner I head to my room calling Jeffrey for another sparring session. I need to kick someone's ass.

***********

That night while I was sleeping I could hear yelling. I get up and walk toward the noise.

"What is wrong with you? You've been acting different ever since you've been here?" Spencer yells

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? All of a sudden you're defending your pimp now?"

"What! I am not defending her! When have I ever…and why was is so hard for you to say I love you to me at dinner tonight?"

I feel kinda bad for listening in on their argument, but it's juicy stuff and I can't help it.

"I said it!"

"Right. It sounded like you meant every word. Say it to me right now. Like you mean it"

I hear silence.

"That's right. You can't all of a sudden! The only thing I can think of is that you're cheating on me."

I still don't hear anything.

"Rick? Are you cheating on me?" She ask on the verge of tears

"What could I do Spencer. You're obligated to Ashley. There is no way this can work." He says quietly.

"So you cheat on me? Don't you think you could have said something after the sex we had today?" She snarls nastily

"Spencer."

"You're a fucking bastard. I want you to leave right now. Pack your shit up and leave."

"Spencer it's two in the morning."

"I don't give a fuck! Leave!"

"Fine!"

I hear rustling and bags zipping up. The door opens suddenly and I'm face to face with Rick. He stares at me with cold eyes looking at me as if he might hit me, but thinks better of it.

"You can have that dumb slut. I don't want her anymore."

Anger exudes out of me and I punch Rick in his face. Shit! That hurt! I hold my hand in pain.

"Fuck!" He screams

"Don't you ever talk about Spencer that way you piece of shit!" He raises his hand. "Don't even think about hitting me, you'll be dead by sunrise." I hear running.

"Princess are you aright? We heard a scream." the guards ask breathlessly

"Yes, but please escort Rick to the door."

"Right away princess."

They grab Rick and his bags and lead him down the stairs.

I look toward Spencer and she's looking at me with shocked and wounded eyes.

"Goodnight Spencer." I say and walk away from her. I can still feel her eyes burning into my back. My hand throbs, but I smile. So worth it.

*********

The next morning I go to have tea on the patio when I notice Spencer sitting there just staring. I take a seat next to her. After I few minutes of silence I ask her a question.

"How are you?"

She doesn't look at me. "How is your hand?" She ask changing the subject

I chuckle. "It's been better. I iced it earlier."

Silence envelopes us again. Not soon after, I hear Spencer trying to hold in her sobs before completely breaking down. Somehow I know Rick isn't the only thing making her cry. I sit wondering what I should do. Do I hold her? Do I get Jeffrey to comfort her? After a few seconds my arms start to ache for her. Fuck it. I get up and sit next to her pulling her into my arms.

She doesn't resist.


	9. Getting To Know You

All I can say is I'm truly sorry I've waited so long to update. Please enjoy!

Chapter 9: Getting To Know You - Julie Andrews

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

I'm sitting on the back porch and I can't top thinking about Ashley. Dare I say it, but I'm not only feeling my hate dissolve for Ashley, but I think I might like her as a…person. A shudder vibrates through my body and I try not to think about what I just realized. I try to go back to my Cinnamon Toast Crunch when I'm interrupted by Christine.

"Oh good. You're up. Ashley has a lot of errands to run and I want you to go with her. Maybe she can show you around England."

I almost spit my cereal at her. I wish I had. "You're kidding?" I ask in disbelief

"Haven't you learned Spencer? I never kid." She smiles sardonically. "Ashley will be ready to go in an hour. Please be ready; a future queen cannot not be late with her duties." With that she leaves.

"A future queen cannot be late." I mock in a high voice

"That's actually a good impression of my mum." Ashley says from behind me

"Ashley, hey. Sorry about that." Not.

She laughs. "Don't be. Many have tried, but you've come the closest."

I can feel my dislike for her start to creep up my body but I don't want to be mean to her today. She did me a favor by comforting me. Today is the day I make some kind of effort. If not that then I just won't be a bitch to her today. I chuckle and smile at her. In return she smiles back.

"Are you actually ready because your mom said an hour?"

"Yea she's right. I don't know how you couldn't tell because I smell funky, but I just got done with my run. I need to shower before we go out."

"Ok. That's fine."

"Yea?" She ask surprised. I'm guessing she was looking for some complaints from me but not today.

I nod my head. "I'll be waiting for you right here. I want to finish my cereal."

"Of course. Of course." She stands there looking at me

"Ashley go shower. I'm starting to smell it." I say smiling

"I'm sorry. I just…you look very pretty today." She says

I'm taken back by her compliment and it surprises me when I give her a genuine smile.

"Thank you Ashley." I blush slightly.

"You're welcome." She turns around and heads inside.

Today is definitely going to be interesting.

************************************************

We are now in Ashley's car driving to her first destination. She's driving this luscious 2010 Mazda 3. I've been salivating ever since I saw her pull to the front in it.

"Spencer we've been driving for 10 minutes, I think you can close your mouth now."

I blush not realizing that I was being so obvious but how can I not. "Sorry it's just this car hasn't even come out yet and you have it. I'm so jealous."

"Aww don't be jealous I'm sure Alice will let you drive her."

I laugh. "You did not just say her name is Alice."

"What? That's a perfectly good name for a car." She says turning to me

"It is. Only if it's not from Twilight."

I look right at her. She hesitates then frowns. "Ok ok I love Alice from Twilight. Sue me why don't you. It's not my fault that Ashley Greene is the second most beautiful girl in the world."

"You're quite right. She is a very very pretty girl."

"Is that you inner lesbian coming out Spencer?" She teases

"I'm not a lesbian, maybe, I don't know anymore." I say quietly

I'm glad Ashley can read body language and decides to drop the subject. Is that side of me coming back out again? I've just broken up with Rick and one person questions my sexuality and I automatically lean toward the fairer side. The trees are going past me in a fast blur and I remember something that Ashley said. I decide to break the silence.

"So who's the first?"

"What?"

"You said that Ashley Greene is the second most beautiful girl in the world, so who's the first?"

She parks the car, takes off her seatbelt, and turns toward me while sliding off her sunglasses. I'm frozen in spot. My God she's beautiful.

"You." She smiles widely, then gets out the car.

I can't move. I can't breathe. What the hell?

"Spencer are you coming?" She yells

She's good. She's real good. I get out of the car and try to hide my surprise.

"Davies you think you're so smooth huh?" I say smirking at her

She crinkles her nose. "I only call it how I see it." She winks at me and my stomach swirls. That bitch.

We walk in and I finally take a look around the place. It's an animal shelter.

"What are we doing here?" I ask

"Princess Ashley how nice of you to join us again." Some lady gives Ashley a hug

"The pleasure is all mine Nancy. You already know how much I love this place."

"Ashley comes here often?" I ask

"Sweetie you don't know the half of it."

"Nancy you don't have to say anything."

"The hell I won't. This little lady comes in twice a week no matter how hectic her schedule is and volunteers her services around here.

I look to Ashley and she only blushes.

"Not only that but she's our biggest donator yet." She exclaims

"Wow Ashley that's really fantastic." I smile at her

"Thank you." She says bashfully

We stare at each other longer than necessary. I turn my head when Nancy speaks.

"So Ashley are you gonna tell me who your friend is?"

"This is Spencer she's going to help me today."

"The more the merrier that's what I say." She smiles and holds out her hand

I give her a quick scan. She has a white t-shirt on that says animal helpers, blue jeans, and white Reeboks. She's an older lady with brunette hair and glasses framing her rosy face. I quickly take her hand.

"Hi Ms. Nancy it's nice to meet you."

"Oh Spencer just call me Nancy. That's what everyone else does." I smile politely. "Ok let's get started ladies. There are some dogs in the back that need washing."

We follow her to the back where she gets rubber smocks, gloves, and shower caps for us to wear. This is some fantastic gear.

"This is some fantastic gear." I tell Ashley

She chuckles. "I figured you'd be used to this kind of thing seeing as you're the great volunteer Spencer back in the USA." She mocks

"Oh I am and I've used these things before, but it's still funny when I put this on."

When we're done we take a look at each other and bust out into laughter.

"We look so ridicules." Ashley bellows out

"I know. I know." I weeze

Nancy comes back in. "Alright girls the tubs are full of water and the dogs are ready to go!"

I find myself becoming excited for this activity. It reminds me of my days at home and I really miss that part of me.

We get right to business. Ten dogs later I have this itching in my hand to do something naughty and see how wet I can make Ashley. When she's not looking I quickly spray her then go back to my dog. From the corner of my eyes I can see her look up in surprise. Her eyes go straight to me and she smirks.

"Spencer I know it was you there's no one else out here."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Ashley. I'm simply cleaning the dog."

"Well since it's so hot outside I guess you won't mind if I cool you off!" She sprays me and I yelp.

"Ashley that was so not cool." I say pouting

"Aww is wittle Spencer mad?" She sticks out her lip like mine.

Bitch! "Oh you're so going to get it."

I spray her again and so begans the water fight. It only last for a few minutes before Nancy comes out and tells us to get back to work. Needless to say she got a wet surprise.

We are on our way out when Ashley pulls Nancy aside. I sit in the waiting room and wait for them to come out.

"Thank you so much Nancy." Ashley says backing out the door.

"No Ashley thank _you."_

Ashley turns around and there's a little golden lab nestled in her arms staring right at me. My heart instantly swoons.

"Ashley he's so adorable."

"Meet Edward. My heart swoons again, but this time it's not for the dog. You should hold him. I need to get his food and things."

She hands me the puppy and disappears in the back only to reappear a few minutes later with food, toys and a small cage. We head to the car.

"Ashley is he yours?" I ask while getting in the car.

She shakes her head. "You'll see."

I pet the puppy nestled in my arms. He tries to bury himself further in my warmth and go to sleep. I surprise myself and ask her if she wants to play a game.

"Sure. What game?" She ask

"How about 20 questions?" I ask

She smiles and I can tell she's really happy. I guess me taking the initiative to know more about her is surprising. Don't worry Ashley it's surprising to me too.

"Ok you can go first." She says

"First let me say that you get three freebies. That way if there are things you aren't ready to say yet you may say pass. Deal?"

"Deal." She agrees

"Ok so here's an easy question, do you enjoy being princess?"

"I really do Spencer. I enjoy helping people and that's basically what this is. Even though I didn't pick this for myself and I sort of have no choice I wouldn't have it any other way."

I nod my head. "Ok your turn."

"Favorite band?"

"That's easy. Paramore. I can't get enough of Hayley Williams. She's just so amazing to me."

Ashley chuckles. "Ok I'll keep that in mind when your birthday comes around."

"Which comes to my question. When is your birthday?" I ask

"It's July 20th and yours is March 3rd."

"And don't you forget it." I say playfully

"Ok my turn. Um…if you could do any celebrity who would it be?"

"Ashley! I can't believe you asked that."

"What? It's a fair question. Are you gonna be wuss and pass?"

"Absolutely not. It would have to be Megan Fox." I say turning blood red

"Megan Fox? Wow she's actually the third hottest girl on my list."

"Well I'm so glad we think the same girls are hot." I say sarcastically

"Be careful Spencer your rainbow colors are showing." She laughs

"Shut up Ashley! Favorite book?" I ask

"Really Spencer? You really don't know what my favorite book is?"

I think for a little bit and Edward starts to move around in my arms. Duh!

"I take that question back."

"You can't do that!" She exclaims

"Please Ashley." I pout and tilt my head

"You can't do that Spencer." She says not looking at me

I keep doing it until she finally turns toward me. "Fine."

"Thanks Ash." I smile cheekily.

All of a sudden this serious feeling comes over me which is not what I wanted to happen. "When is our wedding date?" I ask so quietly that I don't even think she heard, but I know she did.

"Two and a half months from now. August 18th." She says even quieter

We sit in silence for a little bit.

"Will you ever love me?" She ask

"Ashley…" I start

"It's ok Spencer, you don't have to answer." She whispers.

We arrive at a girls orphanage about five minutes later. She gets out and gets the bucket full of the dogs things. We walk to the huge orphanage and Ashley rings the doorbell. I can hear the pitter patter of little feet and a woman inside.

"Head outside kids while I get the door." A young woman around our age opens the door

Ashley's movements halt as her eyes see the woman. "Cydnea, hi. I didn't realize you'd be here."

She openly stares at this really pretty black woman with hazel eyes and red and black braids that turn into curly hair. She has on a purple, grey, black, and white baby tee with grey skinny jeans and black flip flops.

"Well for a while I've been going to school in the states, but realized I missed home so I got my old job back here."

They stand there awkwardly staring at each other.

"You look really good Cyd. Just like I remember." Ashley says smiling

Cydnea smiles and I can't help but notice her cute dimples.

"Thanks Ash. You always did know what to say."

It's obvious that these two used to be in a relationship and I'm guessing it was pretty serious. Things start to become quiet again so I decide to help Ashley out and introduce myself. I stick my hand out.

"Hi I'm Spencer."

She immediately turns to me. "I'm Cydnea nice to meet you."

"So where should I bring this bundle of joy?" I say trying to keep the conversation going

"Right this way." She says stepping out of the way. "The kids are in the backyard. I haven't told them the surprise yet." Her eyes light up and I can tell she loves her job

"After you Ashley."

She gives me a half smile and goes in. I didn't get to see much because we went right outside, but this place is really huge. You can just tell that this is one of Ashley's favorite places to donate money to. We head outside to the back. Cydnea starts to ring the bell signaling all the children to come to the huge porch. A few of them go and hug Ashley and I can see her eyes light up too.

"Alright children listen carefully, Ms. Ashley has a surprise for you." Cydnea says

Ashley steps to the front. "Everyone I would like you to meet someone." She motions for me to come over. I hold up Edward. "Edward needs a home so I thought that this would be the perfect place to bring him. What do you think?"

All the children start yelling and I can feel Edward moving around wanting to play.

"The only way Edward can stay here is if you do these five things." She counts off on her fingers. "Feed him, walk him, play with him, pick up his messes and most of all" She pauses. "Love him!" She says really loud. "Can you do that?"

"Yes!" The children scream

"I can't hear you!" Ashley screams

"Yes!" They scream even louder

"Alright Spencer let him go."

As soon as I set him down Edward goes straight toward the children and immediately starts jumping up and down and barking with joy. Some of the kids run to Ashley to give her hugs and thank her and some even run to me. Needless to say my heart fills with joy. We stay for a while and play with the kids and their new dog, then get up to leave. Ashley is standing at the front door with Cydnea.

"I know we didn't get much time to talk, but it is really great seeing you. Maybe we can catch up later. Get some tea? (lol It was so weird typing tea instead of coffee.)

"Um…I don't think so." She says quietly

Cydnea smiles warmly but you can still see the hurt in her eyes. "I understand. I guess I'll see you around then."

"Yea." Ashley nods her head. Before she can take a step Cydnea grabs her hand and pulls Ashley into a hug. Her back is to me while Ashley is staring right at me. She speaks quietly to Ashley but I can still hear.

"She's a great girl Ashley. I see the way you watch her, it's the same look you used to give me when you thought I wasn't watching you. I really hope you two are happy together."

She steps out of the embrace. "Thanks Cydnea. That means a lot."

With that she steps away and we walk back to the car. After a few minutes of driving I think she can tell that I want to ask so she goes right into the story.

"Cydnea and I were together for about two years and we were in love. I haven't told anyone else this because no one really knew about us. I was in the limelight all the time so we both wanted to keep the relationship hidden. I was fine with that because it told me that she just wanted me for me and not my princess status. The only people who knew were my bodyguards. That would have been too difficult to hide from them. Anyways we were at this fundraising event and she started rubbing my thigh under the table. It didn't take long if you know what I mean." She says blushing. "I excused us from the table and we went outback and started kissing. A few minutes later we saw a flash and noticed that a photographer caught us kissing. It took months to convince him not to publish that picture and some of my own personal money. I didn't mind though because I was doing this for her." She says looking at me. "I finally got the picture but by then our relationship was already on the rocks. We were arguing all the time and we just couldn't seem to stop. I told her that we should just go public so we wouldn't have to worry about people exposing our relationship. She didn't want that at all. She didn't want anything to do with being in the limelight so she ended things with me."

I could see a small tear escape her eye and she made no move to wipe it.

"I'm over it now, but I just thought that maybe you would like to know."

"Thank you for telling me. You didn't have to." I say genuinely

"I wanted to." She says giving me a slight smile

I really want to comfort her right then and now, so I slowly reach out my hand and place it on hers. She smiles keeping her eyes on the road then slowly turns her hand and laces her fingers with mine. I want to pull away but something stops me. Right now isn't about me it is about Ashley, so I push my feelings aside and keep my hand with hers. Right now Ashley needs my comfort and friendship and that's all that matters.

****I thought it was time for Spencer to start figuring out how good a person Ashley is. I chose this song because it's kind of what Spencer is starting to feel. If you listen to the words you can see. I hope you liked it. Lookout for the next chapter. Thank all of you who are staying with this story. It really means a lot.****


	10. Chemicals React

Hey guys I've got the next chapter ready. Enjoy!

Chapter 10: Chemicals React - ALY & AJ

Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing.

Ashley and I have started hanging out more for the past couple of weeks and I've been over analyzing every little thing she does. I don't know why I'm doing this because I already know how she feels about me, but I guess I'm thinking back to the way I've been reacting to the things she's done. She still makes breakfast for me but now it feels even more personal and I find myself blushing around her a lot. Not good at all. Yesterday she came in and handed me a single rose smiled and left. I sat there for 10 minutes just staring at the flower with this smile on my face. I'm such a stupid loser. I'm so annoyed at everyone and I'm even more annoyed at myself. It's making me feel so bitchy. I'm annoyed at myself for suddenly finding everything Ashley does cute and adorable. I'm annoyed at myself for thinking back to the day she had her arms around me and wishing that her sweet, warm, and loving arms would surround me again. I hate myself for noticing how close she was sitting to me and how her body felt against mine. The fact that I noticed means I feel something. Right? I won't let my mind venture there because I'm afraid of what I might find. I know I could very well just give in, but I have too much pride for that to happen. I make sure I constantly remind myself of the wrong way she went about the whole situation. I pick up the brush to brush my hair when I hear a knock at the door.

"Yes!"

"Princess Spencer it is time for your dance lessons." Jeffrey tells me through the door

"I'll be right down." I yell out

I look at myself one more time in the mirror straightening out my sun dress. I always like to wear a dress whenever I do my lessons. The way it flows when I turn puts me at ease. A few minutes later I head down to the ball room. Queen Christine is waiting for me with her dancing stick and a smile on her face. My eyes can't help, but roll. The first time I took lessons she kept banging that damn thing on the floor. I wish I had broken it in two…on her face.

"Good morning Spencer."

"Good morning Queen Christine." I reply nicely

"How did you sleep dear?"

"Not very well actually. Rick and I broke up." I say having no idea why I just told her that.

"It's just as well my dear. You'll be marrying my daughter soon enough."

"Thanks for the reminder." I say through my teeth

"Alright let's get started." She says as she's about to bang the stick.

"Where is my partner?" I ask quickly. Like hell I'm dancing with her.

"Ah yes. David had a family emergency so you'll be accompanied by someone new. In fact here she is right now."

"She?" I ask confused.

"Sorry I'm late mother, my meeting ran late." She says rushing to my side

"Ashley?"

"Hello Spencer, how are you doing this morning?" She ask with a look in her eyes reminding me of that morning or everyday for that matter.

"Fine." I say not really paying attention. "Is this some kind of joke?" I ask Christine

"Do I look like someone who jokes dear? You've got most of the steps down, so now I believe it to be a good idea to practice with your actual partner. Ashley will dance with you until you've perfected all the steps and dances."

"But?"

"Is that clear?" She ask staring right at me

I hold out my hand. "Come on Ashley." She grabs my hand and places her other hand softly on my hip. I can feel her hand flexing on my hip. She raises my hand up and I stare at her with unconcerned eyes. On the outside I may look like the calmest person on the planet, but the moment she took my hand my insides became a mess. Kangaroos are jumping around in my stomach and I feel like might throw up

"Are you ready?" She ask, her sweet breath washing against my face

I nod. She pulls me closer and the music starts. We step side to side, then start the intricate steps.

I'm unbelievably red. We've danced for about 30 minutes and my feet can't seem to stop stepping on her feet.

"Sorry." I stutter for the 100th time

She chuckles again for the 100th time. "I guess I should have worn my steel toed shoes huh?" She smiles at me. I chuckle which takes my mind of my steps, which causes me to step on her foot yet again.

"Break." I yell for Ashley's sake.

"Alright we will reconvene in 10 minutes." Christine says

I quickly move away from Ashley and head toward the water sitting on the table. Ashley follows.

"You're doing fine Spencer. I've had my whole life to perfect the dances and you're having to learn them all in such a short time. I wish I was as good as you after only one month of practice."

"Ashley how can you say that? Your feet are probably killing you right now."

"Nothing I can't handle."

We stand there in silence. I glance over at her and it looks like she's struggling with something. She's twisting her foot around and has her lip caught in her teeth. Oh crap she looks so adorable right now. Look away.

"Spencer?" I look up at her. "Do you have any plans after the lesson?"

My heart just tripled in speed. What the hell is wrong with my heart? This is not healthy. "Not that I know of."

"Well would you like to watch a movie with me? It can be your choice." She ask hopefully

I contemplate her question by weighing the pros and cons. There aren't enough cons plus it sounds nice to watch a movie before I have my history lesson with Christine.

"Yea, that sounds nice."

"Ok well maybe another…wait did you say yes?" I smile at her wide cute brown eyes. Shut the fuck up Spencer.

"Yes we can watch a movie."

"Great! That sounds great." She says happily

"Alright let's get back to work. We have a long lesson ahead of us." Christine yells as she walks back in.

********************************

After three more hours of stepping on Ashley's feet, which I was convinced looked flatter to me, I change my clothes and head toward the theater. Ashley was already there massaging her feet. They look all kinds of bruised.

"I'm so sorry Ashley." I say sitting by her

She jumps, quickly trying to hide her feet. "You weren't suppose to see that."

I feel so bad that I can't help, so I try to grab her feet.

"Let me help you."

"No it's really ok Spencer. I'll soak them after the movie."

"Please. It's the least I can do after I've deformed your feet." I plead

She looks down at her feet. "Well if you insist." She lifts her legs and rest her feet in my lap

"Thank you. My father taught me a really great way to massage feet. In high school I was on the track team and had quite a few accidents."

I grab her left foot and squeeze the sole and heal together. She sucks in air fast and releases it slowly. I continue kneading her foot and she leans back on the couch placing her arm over her eyes.

"Spencer this feels like heaven. Your hands are so talented." She says breathless

Cue sharp pain in my stomach. "Thanks." I say grabbing her other foot. I start to knead that one.

"Oh Spencer. Don't stop." A rush of wetness floods my underwear. I quickly push her feet off of my lap. She looks at me with one eye quirked.

"Hand cramp." I say feebly

"So what movie do you want to watch?"

I shrug my shoulders. "You choose."

"Well I'm kind of in the mood for Madagascar 2. I like em big, I like em chunky." She says imitating Moto Moto

I can't help but laugh. That is one of my favorite parts of the movie.

"It's so weird to know that you watch these kinds of movies. Like a regular person."

She looks down. "You know Spencer that's not all I am. Even though becoming queen is this is a huge part of my life I do regular thing just like any other person."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." I say putting my hand on her knee

"You didn't. It's just my hope that one day you'll learn that this is not all I am." She says grabbing my hand in hers.

I can feel her thumb start rubbing the back of my hand and I try not to catch her eyes. It takes all that is in me to not look at her eyes. I think she senses my emotional meltdown so she sighs and let's go of my hand. I know she's disappointed but she places a smile on her face and turns toward the screen.

"So let's start the movie." She pushes play

"Yea. The movie." I say to myself.

The movie starts and we turn our attention toward the screen. I can't even begin to comprehend what just happened. It was just a little too much for me. I've never felt so many feelings at one time in my life and she just held my hand. I don't know what to do. I don't know how to feel about this. She comforts me once in my time of need and suddenly I'm confused about my feelings toward her. Fuck that! She ruined my life. I refuse to feel anything for her. I refuse!! My hands clench together into a tight fist. What am I going to do?

"Spencer, I know I'm still a long ways away from being any kind of lover, but I hope that these past weeks haven't been in vain." She looks so sad. I just want to make her smile again. "I hope that we are friends or at least on track to becoming friends." She looks at me hopefully

I find that I can't deny her this one thing. It seems to give her hope of our future relationship and, well, maybe there is.

"Ashley you've been so wonderful these past weeks and I hate to say it but I have loved spending time with you. So, yes, we are definitely friends. She smiles and jumps toward me grabbing me into a hug.

"Thank you Spencer. This means so much to me."

I can't help but be tense at first but then I relax into her hold and pull her closer to me. I feel content and whole. I don't want to pull away. I'm guessing those are her feelings too because she hasn't tried to pull away once. She then sighs into my neck. The little hairs stand up and I start tracing a pattern on her lower back. She nuzzles into the crook of my neck and I finally catch a fucking clue when I feel her lips barely rest against me. I instantly pull back from her and look down. I didn't realize I wasn't breathing until I started taking in loads of breath.

"I'm sorry." She whispers and she turns the movie back on

"Me too" I mutter so quietly I know she didn't hear me

We get back to watching the movie and afterwards I quickly get up and go to my room. Once I'm there I can't hold it in anymore and start to cry. What the hell is happening to me? All these feelings, I don't want them at all. I scream in my head that I don't want Ashley but then I hear a tiny voice that says I do.

"_You do want Ashley and you know that hug was way longer than a friendship hug would last."_

"She hurt me so bad in the beginning. She practically ruined my life." I argue with myself

"_Did she really ruin your life Spencer? Here you are in this spectacular home with a beautiful girl who wants you. Badly. She wants to love you for the rest of your life. Why wouldn't you want that?" _

I don't have an answer. I can't think of one at all. Why wouldn't I want that? That pride sets in again and the wall that was slightly wobbling straightens back up.

"I just don't" I say deadpanned on believing it

Someone knocks on my door.

"Just a second." I yell

I open the door only to see Ashley standing there. She looks at me and frowns. I'm sure she sees my red eyes and I know she wants to ask, but thinks better of it.

"We're going out." She smiles

"What about my history lesson with Christine?" I ask

"She cancelled it." She says smiling

"Where are we going?" I ask wiping my eyes

"I want to take you to a place where the royals hang. Be ready in an hour and wear something hot." She says winking at me

I blush again. Dammit!

"Ok" I say

She nods her head and walks away. As soon as I close the door I go into frenzy. The whole conversation in my head is completely forgotten and replaced with trying to figure out what I am going to wear. I quickly open my bureau doors and look through. That won't work. That won't work. Where the hell is my freakum dress dammit? I know I have a least one in the back. Aha! There you are you little fucker. Now all I need to do is find my stilettos and I'm set. I quickly find them, then jump in the shower and shave. After my shower I blow dry my hair then give my tresses a little curl. Perfect. I put on eyeliner, dark eye shadow and a smidge of blush. In a few minutes I have my dress on and my shoes. Just as I'm putting lip gloss on I hear a knock at the door.

"I'm coming Ash."

I open the door and almost moan at the very sight of her. She looks so fucking sexy. I scan her entire body slowly. I start from her slightly scrounge black converse, up her skinny black pant legs, to her studded chain belt. She has on a button up blue shirt with the sleeves folded up. The red tie rest loosely around her neck and I just wanted to grab it and pull her towards me. I glance at the top of her head and notice that incredibly cute round hat gently placed on the back of her head with her brown hair surrounding her face. My eyes fall back to her smoky ones and I notice that she isn't done checking me out yet. The color of my dress is teal and from the way she's looking at me I know it fits all the right places. I shudder under her intense stare then cough awkwardly. Her eyes meet mine and instantly darken as she takes in my face.

"So hot." she mutters to herself

"Ready to go?" I ask

She finally shakes her head getting rid of her stupor.

"Yea let's head out. The gang is waiting for us." She holds out her arm and I gently grab her forearm. We make our way to her luscious car and get in. We don't talk the whole way both of us stealing glances at eat other. The silence doesn't bother me at all this time. I feel that there are no words that really need to be said. We reach our destination and she hops out of the car and runs to open the door for me. I laugh.

"Thank you kind woman?" I say impersonating a country woman

"It's my pleasure darlin." She responds

We giggle at each other and go in and I'm instantly blasted with David Guetta's love takes over. I look around and it's pretty much a small bar, but for rich people. Who knew? My eyes adjust to the dark room and see some people waving us to the back tables. Ashley pulls me along with her.

"Hey guys this is my friend Spencer."

Some guy immediately stands up and starts toward me but Ashley jumps in the way.

"Back off Aiden." Her voice is low and her eyes are glaring at him

Aiden lifts his hands in surrender and goes back to his seat. Ashley tells them all to move over so we can sit down.

"Hi I'm Madison it's so nice to meet you." She yells over the music

"You too." I yell

"Hi Spencer!"

I turn toward a pretty caramel colored girl.

"Hi." I smile

"I'm Chelsea. I'm so glad you're here. Ashley never brings anyone for us to meet."

I turn toward her and I swear I see her blush in this dark room. I look around the table and notice there's one girl who didn't introduce herself so I take it upon myself to.

"Hi what's your name? I ask

She stares right at me with this scary look on her face.

"You don't need to know who she is Spencer. Don't worry about it." Ashley says

This seems to stir that girl out of her evil trance and she eagerly reaches out her hand and grabs mine.

"I'm Aisha. It's nice to meet you."

"You too." I say politely

"You're very pretty." She says still holding my hand

"Um thanks." I say shrugging my shoulders

She keeps on.

"You must be very special because Chelsea's right, Ashley never let's us meet anyone."

"That's enough Aisha." She says taking my hand away. She puts my hand on my thigh then keeps her hand on top and looks at me. I look at her. Oh no, here we go again. I break the stare and slide my hand out from under hers. I look everywhere but Ashley and happen to catch Aisha's eyes again. She's looking at us suspiciously. My eyes turn toward the waitress coming to the table. She takes all of our drink orders and comes back a few minutes later with our drinks. I ordered a long island iced tea while Ashley ordered a beer. Light conversation starts as we wait for the alcohol to kick in.

**********a few minutes later***********

"And then!!" Aiden yells. "Madison is up on stage and totally pulls a Janet!!" He screams doubling over in laughter

All of us laugh as Madison goes about hitting Aiden.

"Shut the fuck up! It's not that funny. I was completely mortified." Madison pouts

"Come on guys let's go dance." Ashley pipes up

Everyone agrees except Chelsea and I.

"Come on Spencer I want you to dance with me." Ashley pleads

"Not right now Ash. You go and have fun. I'll stay here with Chelsea." Chelsea smiles as I look at her

Ashley pouts but makes her way to the dance floor. They're all dancing crazy to Miley Cyrus: There's a party in the USA. Chelsea and I laugh at them. I really do love that song. I watch Ashley do the running man and I start laughing again.

"You really like her don't you?" Chelsea ask

With the little alcohol in me it's just enough to get me to tell the truth. I sigh. "I really do." I go back to watching her for a few songs.

She comes bouncing back and quickly downs the shot that was sitting on the table.

"You ready to dance yet?"

I shake my head no.

"Aww you party pooper. Your loss." With that she goes back to the floor

Pretty soon Get low by the Ying Yang Twins comes on and Ashley starts shaking her body sensually. I stare in aw at her amazing dance skills. Chelsea scoots closer to me.

"It looks like Aisha is trying to dance with your girl."

Chelsea points to them and I see Aisha back into Ashley's front and start to grind on her. Aisha drops to the ground and grinds back up Ashley's body. Ashley's hands go to her hips and pulls her in closer grinding back just as hard. I can't take it anymore. Before I know it I'm moving through the crowd. Ashley sees me walking toward her.

"Excuse me, may I cut in?"

Without waiting for an answer I push Aisha out the way and take her place. Ashley stops dancing waiting for me to make a move. My heart is pounding so hard. I slowly start to push my backside into her front grinding a little. She immediately grabs onto my hips and starts to make friction too. I start to really get into it making my ass go up and down on her crotch. I feel her hands run all over my thighs and backside. The feeling I'm getting from her touch feels so good I can barely breathe. She turns me around to face her and quickly puts a leg in between mine and starts to grind again. Both of our eyes close from the delicious friction. Her hands grabs my ass and push me against her, her head leaning against mine as our eyes meet. Oh God. We're both breathing so hard. My hands are roaming up and down her back stopping at her neck to caress it. She sighs and nuzzles her way down to the crook of my neck making our chest come together. The feeling of her breast against mine is almost too much for me. I don't even know what song is on anymore because I'm so intoxicated by everything that is Ashley. Far too soon the lights come on signaling that the bar is closing. She slowly pulls away and looks at me again. Her hand slides at piece of hair behind my ear then glides down my arm and laces her hand in mine. I don't pull back. I can't. She pulls me to her crew who are getting their possessions from the table.

"Alright we're going to head out."

"Ok Ash. We'll see you later." They call out "It was nice meeting you Spencer."

I wave back to them. "You too." I yell

We head out the bar are hands never letting go of each other. It was pretty hard trying to get in the car so we had to admit defeat. Ashley let go of my hand but it wasn't long before she grabbed it again. After the ride she walks me to my room. We still haven't said a thing. She stops and switches her hand letting her right hand caress my face. I lean into her touch.

"I had a great time." She whispers

"Me too." I whisper back

She looks at me biting her lip. I can see her eyes shooting back and for between my eyes and mouth. I'm frozen. I know what she wants and I know what I want, but I can't bring myself to it. She senses that this is going to be it so she nods her head in understanding. My hand is brought to her lips as she sweetly kisses it. Something goes off in me that I'm not able to control anymore. Her lips. I need her lips.

"Good night Spencer." As she walks away I can no longer hold back this urge.

"Ash" I whimper

As she turns back around I pull her body towards me and bring her lips to mine.

*******The kiss! Finally! I know you guys were waiting a long time for this so I hope it came out good. I hope there weren't too many errors. I was going to go over it again tomorrow, but I was too excited and wanted to post it now. lol*******


	11. She Kissed Me

**Here's the next chapter people. I hope you enjoy and are not too disappointed**.

Chapter 11: She Kissed Me – The Crystals

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters inner voice.

As our mouths crash together I sigh because I am finally home. Spencer is my home and I knew it all along. After everything we've been through leading up to this moment it was all worth it. Even if it had been years before she warmed up to me this kiss right here would've made everything worth it. Our lips are moving sensually together not rushing just feeling each other out. Her fingers are threaded in my hair massaging my scalp as I push her up against the wall. She moans into my mouth and I smile. All that sexual energy from when we were dancing came bursting through and I could no longer keep at the pace we are going. I stick my tongue in her mouth as my hands are sliding down her backside. She pulls me even closer. My hands brush against her ass and she gasp. I start to kiss down her neck licking and sucking on her pulse point. She moans my name and it spurs me on further. My thigh finds its way in between her legs and I begin to rock against her, our pelvis making a delicious feeling. She tilts her head back in pleasure and I take advantage of the room and plant kisses all around her neckline. She stops me and pulls my face back to hers, her tongue instantly in my mouth. I moan loudly. She stops kissing me. I keep trying to kiss her to get her back in the zone, but I know it's too late. Spencer is about to freak out. I step back to give her room and her eyes are wide with surprise. She's just standing there not moving.

"Spencer" I try moving closer but her hands tell me no

"Um…I have to go." She looks like she's about to burst into tears

"Spencer please don't do this." I beg "Please"

"Ashley I really need some space right now."

She's slowly backing away towards her room. "I'll talk to you later." She says quickly and closes the door.

"FUCK!" I yell

I want to cry, I want to scream, I want to throw the worst tantrum but I don't. I just stand there staring at her door hoping she's going to open it and reclaim my lips again, but I know that won't happen. One minute, 30 minutes, maybe an hour goes by and I finally accept that fact and head to my room. I strip my clothes off and get into the shower and start to cry. God, I'm so frustrated; sexually and mentally. Why am I still doing this? I should just let her go home right now. Then something occurs to me. I didn't kiss her, she kissed me. She kissed me! That means she wanted to right? Stupid question Ashley; of course she wanted to kiss you otherwise she wouldn't have kissed you. My tears lesson and a smile creeps onto my face. Now let's think Ashley. Spencer is now going to go into a state of denial and will most likely push me away. Maybe she won't come out of her room. I don't know. I need to work extra hard in getting her to kiss me again because I know for sure that she wants to. I know for sure she wants me. I sigh happily and start to sing he kissed me by the crystals replacing he with she.

She kissed me in a way that I've never been kissed before,

She kissed me in a way that I wanna be kissed forever more.

*******************************************

The next morning I hop down the stairs into the kitchen where I find Jeffrey making breakfast.

"Fantastic morning huh Jeffrey?" I sing out

"Mmmhmm just fabulous." He mumbles

"The sun is out, the birds are chirping, the grass looks greener than ever."

Jeffrey looks at me strangely.

"Who is this Ashley and what did you do with the somber Ashley I'm used to?" He smiles

"Well that Ashley was almost down to her last bar, but has now go gotten charged into that new Ashley." I chirp

He gives me another strange look.

"Bad analogy huh?"

"Just a tad. So tell me what has got you charged up?"

I smirk. "One word. Spencer."

He drops the spatula. "Something happened between you and Spencer?" He yells

"Not so loud Jeffrey." I tell him giving him the simmer down signal

"Tell me everything."

I recap last night's events. "And she kissed me. It started off as a soft kiss, but turned into this hot make out session and I loved every second of it. Let me tell you, Spencer is a great kisser." I sigh thinking back

"So what happened after the kiss?" He ask worry evident in his eyes

"Well, she freaked! We were doing so well and then she just stopped kissing me. She got really quiet and went into her room closing the door in my face."

"So why are you in such a good mood?" He ask confused

"Well my good man, she kissed me. Spencer Carlin kissed _me_ first and that's how I know I still have a shot at making her love me. She wants me Jeffrey, it's just that stupid pride she has. It's poon blocking." I sigh, exasperated

"Poon blocking?" Jeffrey ask with an arched eyebrow.

I blush. "Yes. I don't have a cock I have a poon, so poon blocking."

He laughs. "How is it that you're going to be queen?"

"Sometimes Jeffrey I have no idea." I laugh shaking my head.

After eating my breakfast and delivering Spencer's I decide to draw. It's been a while and my creativity has been yearning for a release. I decide to go and sit in the middle of my backyard. I set up my easel, move my stool around, and take out my pastels. I don't know what I want to paint so I think I'll freestyle. I place my earphones in and put on my drawing playlist.

It's been about a half an hour so I pull out my earphones and stretch my limbs. Suddenly I hear music coming from somewhere. I follow the music and see that it's Spencer sitting on the balcony playing her guitar. I recognize the song instantly, its stop this train by John Mayer. It's one of my favorite songs. He has this original voice that is so melodic. All you can do is swoon. I had the pleasure of meeting John Mayer and let me tell you there is not a bone in his body that isn't charming. Believe me if I weren't so smitten for Spencer I would definitely turn straight for him. She doesn't notice me standing underneath the trees as she sings the song. I decide that I need to capture this beautiful serene moment. You just know that there won't be another time like this. Well anytime soon. I quietly back away and get my easel and pastels and set up where I was standing before. I have the clearest vision of her and for once I hope she doesn't notice me. Instantly I get to work. Pastels are tricky crayons. That's the only way I can describe them. You have to mix colors and colors to get the right one. Sometimes it takes at least four to get one color. That's how many it took to get the color of Spencer's skin perfect and even then I know I am still off. For her hair you can't just use yellow, you have to put volume in her hair. For that you need to use blue and purple. It's amazing the 3D effect it can have. That's why although this is the hardest and messiest out of the utensils I use, it is my favorite. It seems as if she played the whole continuum album when I finally finish. I quickly make a note to get him to play at our wedding. I smile. Our wedding. My breath blows away the leftover residue, and then I pick up my things and head inside. It's been a few hours and I'm hungry again so I make myself a sandwich and wait a little bit longer before I head to Spencer's room. I quietly knock on her door while sliding the painting under it. I don't hear anything for a little while before I finally hear her get off the bed, I'm assuming, and pick up the drawing. A slight gasp comes from her lips and I grin. She swings the door open and stands there mouth open, staring at me. I need to make the first move.

"Spencer I know you're freaked out about this kiss, maybe you feel like you're giving in, I don't know, but all I know is we can't go back to not talking. Now that I've got to experience that side of you it would kill me to not be able to talk and hang out with you. So what I'm asking is are we still friends?" I work the puppy dog eyes in and give a whimper or two to lighten the mood.

She can't help but smile and chuckle at how silly I'm being.

"With a face like that how can I resist?" She says smiling "Ashley, that kiss won't happen again."

I try my hardest to fight back a smile. "I understand Spencer." I say with utmost seriousness.

She smiles again. On a spontaneous moment I step in and pull her into a hug my hands instantly going around her neck.

"I'm glad we're ok again."

She wraps her arms around my waist pulling me closer.

"Me too."

A few seconds later she pulls back her face flushed. She turns around trying to hide it. Did you know that trying not to smile is super hard? My face is actually cramping up.

She holds up the drawing. "Do you mind if I keep this in here with me? It's just…it's really beautiful work Ashley. You have no idea how much this means to me." She gazes at the picture again.

"Sure Spencer. I drew it just for you. You can do what you like with it.'

"Thank you." She says grabbing my hand, then letting go.

A jolt of electricity shot through me just like it does every time she touches me. I have to fight back a shudder.

"Anytime. So I didn't know you played guitar."

"I dabble." She smiles

"Well I've always wanted to learn. Would you mind showing me a few things?"

"Sure."

I follow her into her room and sit on her bed. She goes to her case and opens it up taking her guitar out. She sits on the bed and her arms instantly fall into position. The fact that she's so attuned with it is just another reason I love her. I do, I really do love her. I know I haven't really said it to myself directly, but truthfully I've loved her ever since we ran into each other. She plays a few chords to make sure it's still in tune, and then hands it to me. I grab it and try to model the way she held it.

"No." She says crawling toward me then sitting on her knees. "You don't want the guitar to touch your chest. Also you're not strumming with your thumb just yet, we're going to start out with the fingers like I did.

"Ok."

"Now starting from the thickest the string they are EBGDAE. **E**very**b**ody **g**ets **d**runk **a**t **E**aster."

"Wow. Very clever Spencer."

She smiles cheekily. "I try. Now try strumming each string with just your first and second finger."

I do as she says.

"Good. First I want you to learn the stings really well so you have no problem plucking without even thinking about it. I'm going to call out a string and you pluck it. We'll do this for a while. A." She calls out.

I instantly pluck it.

"D" She says slowly

Pluck

"G"

Pluck

"B" She says faster

Pluck

"Big E"

Pluck

"Nope that was the wrong E. Try again."

This is how it is for the first hour. Now it's time for chords.

"Now it's time for chords." She says

She hands me a pick. "Strum one time."

I do as she says.

"Does it feel comfortable to you?"

"It's ok."

"Here try it this way." She positions my fingers on the pick a different way. "Now strum"

"Wow that is way better."

"I thought it would be."

She gets up and positions my fingers at the neck of the instrument into a C chord.

"Strum"

I strum.

"No you're strumming too hard. Lighter."

I strum lighter.

"No you're strumming to soft. Let me show you." She says a little frustrated

She gets up and sits behind me putting each of her legs on either side of me. I stop breathing. Her hand gently grabs mine and the other is placed over my hand at the neck of the guitar.

"Now this is how you strum." She breathes into my neck making my hairs stand up. I suppress a shudder still not breathing. She moves my left hand up and down doing different chords.

"This is the C chord and this is the A chord." She says strumming gently. Her breast is pushed against my back and I'm barely paying attention to her. She starts to play a little melody and I can't help but relax my body into her. She doesn't seem to mind.

_I am finding out that maybe I was wrong._

_That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone_

Stay with me, this is what I need, please?

I lift my head up slowly my nose gently nuzzling her neck.

"You have a beautiful voice Spencer." I say purposely letting my breath wash against her creamy neck. I know she's trying to suppress a shudder or moan because her body tenses a little.

She puts her guitar down and gets from behind me.

"So I think that that's enough lessons for today." She speeds out

"Yea, I feel that I learned a lot today. Thank you Spencer." I smile trying to catch her eyes.

"Anytime Ashley." She blushes and smiles awkwardly

I start to laugh to try to ease some of the tension. I don't want it to be intense with me all the time. She catches on and starts laughing too. Pretty soon the awkward moment has passed and we start to talk about random things. We talk into the wee hours of the night and I love every second of it.

**Meanwhile in downtown Westmire…**

"Aiden I think there is something fishy about Spencer." Aisha says

"Why do you say that?" Aiden ask

"Well I know Ashley never brings her girls to meet us, so why now? Even though she doesn't bring them we always end up talking about her conquest some way or another despite me not wanting to hear it."

"Well maybe she didn't want to talk about Spencer because she actually cares for this one." Aiden suggest

"Perhaps." Aisha says rubbing her chin

"Stop being a nosy bitch and leave her alone for once. She doesn't want you."

"Fuck you! You're just jealous I got to her first. I'm going to make it my mission to find everything about Ms. Spencer Carlin. Everyone has skeletons in their closet."

**Alright so I had to have Spencer freak out a little. A lot of you should have known it was coming. Don't worry I have something awesome and not so awesome planned for the next chapter. This story is coming to an end in maybe the next 5 chapters. I've already been thinking of two awesome stories that I really think you'll like. Maybe I will start on them. I really want to.**


	12. What You Feel

**It is Thanksgiving break and I am ready to write! Thanks to all who have been sticking with this story. It really means a lot to me. I love you guys! Not to delay any longer, here is an EXTRA long chapter.**

**Chapter 11: What You Feel - Chris Levy (I heard this song on Smallville and I've been dying to use it for this specific chapter)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

Well everything is back to normal. Well, as normal as they can be between Ashley and I. You can cut the sexual tension with a knife. It's happening more and more these days. Always the same thing. We'll do something and everything will be going well, then she'll make some kind of sexual innuendo or touch me in a non innocent way and we'll have a staring contest in which I start blushing then she gives me this knowing smirk and then we go back to doing what we were doing. It's so frustrating! I've had to rub one out many times. The funny thing is that every once in a while I'll make the comment or I'll do the not so innocent touch. It's not like I plan for it, it just comes automatically. I can't stop it at all. It's so spontaneous. When I do it she ends up blushing or staring at me in a daze. Like I said you could cut the sexual tension with a knife. It's the day before the ball and we just finished dance practice. Ashley has had this nervous look on her face the whole time. I think I'll call her out on it. I see Ashley standing at the table drinking her third glass of water. I walk up behind her.

"Ashley?"

She chokes on her water and starts coughing. I'm instantly at her side patting and rubbing her back. I guess I should've waited until she was done drinking.

"Jeez Spencer you scared me" She says, her voice still straining

"I'm sorry, it's just that I've noticed you've been nervous all day and I was just wondering why."

"I thought I you wouldn't be able to tell."

"Ashley we've been around each other a lot and I would like to think I know when something is wrong with you."

She smirks. Uh oh. She takes a step closer to me and I tense up.

"So you've been watching me huh?"

Her cool breath washes my face. Cue blush. I take a step back. "Well it's hard not to." Oh my God. That did not just come out of my mouth.

Her grin gets wider. "Why is it hard not to watch me Spencer?" She says stepping toward me.

"Um um." Look what you've gotten yourself into Spencer. "I..."

"Ashley I need to speak with you please."

Ashley steps back and starts walking to her mother. I never thought I would say this but thank God for Christine. After Ashley talks with her mother she walks over to me looking more nervous than before.

"Um let's go to the patio and talk."

She takes my hand and I automatically lace it with hers as she leads the way. We've also gotten really comfortable holding hands, but that's as far as it will go. She never goes past a certain point. I guess she's waiting for me to take the next step but I'm just not ready. After I said that we'd never kiss again I kind of feel silly initiating another one. I'll do it when I absolutely just have to kiss her. When there is no other choice. She pulls out a chair for me to sit, then sits in the other one. We sit in silence for a minute. I know she's trying to gather her thoughts for what she's about to tell me. I'm starting to become scared myself.

"Spencer, you know the ball is tomorrow and…I…I" She stutters. I grab her hand in mine trying to encourage her. She takes a big breath and smiles at me. "I know how touchy you are about the marriage situation, the night of the ball is when we have to announce our…our marriage." She pauses and waits for my response

I'm kind of frozen. I hadn't forgotten about the marriage I just put it on the back burner because I know that if I really start to think about I will start to get angry and probably distance myself away from Ashley. This is so obviously the test. The test to see if I'm past that point or if we'll just go back to square one. This is really the point of no return. Well there wasn't really a choice anyways, but this really makes everything official. I will be Ashley Davies wife. I..I think I'm coming to terms with it. It's just my life now. I don't love her, but I do like her in a slightly more than friendly way. Maybe more. Ok ok I like her a lot. I look at Ashley and she's trying so hard to keep quiet because she knows I need this time to think. I see the fear in her eyes though. I can do this. This is just my life now and I think I've come to accept it. Ok here we go.

"Ashley, I'm ok with it."

She smiles. "You are?"

"Yes. Don't ask me to explain, I just understand that this is my life now." I try to smile, but it falters a little. She looks slightly guilty as she takes in what I just said. A small smile graces her face as she looks at me.

"I love you Spencer. I know I haven't said it to your face but I just want you to know that, that hasn't changed."

My heart starts to beat a little faster. "I know it hasn't." I say smiling at her. I grab her other hand and lace it together.

She smiles so wide at me. I understand why though. I just gave her hope.

* * *

It's a few hours before the dance and I am so nervous. Ashley is at the ballroom doing last minute preparation and I am laying in my underwear on my bed. Why am I laying in my underwear on my bed? Well I just got out the shower and am now waiting for the makeup artist to beautify me even more. I don't even know what I'm wearing. Christine just said to take a shower and wait.

Knock Knock

I stand up and open the door thinking it was the artist when in fact it was actually…

"Ashley!" I squeal

Her mouth is open and she looks at me in a daze.

"Ashley! Eyes up here! Actually just turn around." She's not moving. "Ashley!" I feel my whole body turning red.

"Huh? Right." She turns around. "Spencer um…I don't remember why I came up here." she says chuckling nervously

I quickly put on a robe. "Ok you can turn around." She slowly turns around and I can still see the blush evident on her face. I can't help but smirk. "Yes Ashley."

"I um…I just wanted to tell you to be ready at six?" I know she just made that up.

"Thanks Ashley but I already knew that." I smile. She blushes.

"Right. Um…well I'll see you then." She quickly turns around and walks away.

I can't help but laugh. I know I haven't been running since I moved here, so it's good to know that I still got it. I make the z sign with my snapping fingers. Gah what is wrong with me? The makeup people finally get here and this time I ask who is it instead of just opening my door. They tell me to sit down in the chair and that they will handle everything. I just put on my ipod and relax. Haha I feel like Mia in the princess diaries. Except I'm listening to Red Hot Chili Peppers instead of that trumpet shit she was listening to. These people do absolutely everything. They shave my legs, my arm pits, and they even wax my area. If you know what I mean. It's not like I don't keep up with myself, I guess they just want to make sure. It's been an hour and a half and they just got finished. I haven't seen myself but they keep telling me I look really beautiful. Right now I'm putting my dress on. They tell me it's a Vera Wang Stone Asymmetrical Strapless Gown. They put on a Erickson Beamon Icons Necklace and Olivia Swag Silver Earrings with Giuseppe Zanotti Jewel heels and a Moyna Black Satin Crystal Broach Clutch. I don't even want to know how much this cost.

"Ok Princess Spencer are you ready to see yourself?" He ask in a strong French accent.

I take a deep breath and nod. They turn me around to face a full length mirror. I gasp. That can't be me. I'm not that beautiful. As if he can read my thoughts he answers me.

"Princess you were already beautiful. All we did was enhance it." He says gently

I think I'm gonna cry. I'm such a wuss.

"Go ahead Princess. Your make up will not smudge."

Here we go. The tears fall and he wraps me in his arms careful not to mess anything up.

"Thank you." I sniff

"This is why I do my job cherie." He murmurs

Ok get it together Spencer. Get. It. To. Ge. Ther. I pull away from him and he expertly dabs my eyes.

"Are your ready to meet your future queen?" I nod. "Will you allow me to escort you down?"

"It would be an honor." I say grabbing his arm

We make our way to the top of the stairs and slowly walk down. Ashley starts to appear in my view and I let out a loud gasp. She is by far the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. When I catch her eyes and see her wide smile I know she's thinking the same thing about me. I speed up a little just so I can get to her faster.

"Wow." She breathes. "I mean wow. You look absolutely stunning Spencer. Gorgeous, beautiful, all the adjectives under the sun."

She scans me up and down again. I do the same. She's wearing a gorgeous gold strapless dress with beautiful matching gloves. Her hair is pinned up with a golden tiara encasing it. She has a lovely gold necklace but no earrings. Words can't even describe how beautiful she looks tonight.

"You look like an angel." I breathe

She blushes. "Thank you Spencer. Are you ready to go my princess?" She holds out her hand for me to take.

"Yes my queen." I say taking her hand. I didn't think her smile could get any wider but it did.

* * *

We get to the ball and there are cameras flashing and people everywhere. Ashley's bodyguards get out first then we get out. We walk down the carpet smiling and waving. At one point Ashley puts her hand around my waist and I can't help but feel it belongs there.

"Princess who is this beautiful young lady with you?" A reporter ask

"She's someone who's very important in my life." She says smiling at me.

Cue another blush.

"Will you and this lovely lady pose for us? He ask.

"Certainly."

After the picture Ashley and her guards lead us into the building.

"Ashley dear it's about time you come in, they are about to announce us. Also look over there, someone here to see you."

Ashley turns her head and starts to run toward a man with long white hair.

"Father!" She shouts. They hug for a while before he let's her go.

"One minute." Someone says

"Hey princess." He says smiling warmly at her. "We'll talk after the introductions. Ok?"

"Definitely." She giggles

Apparently everyone else has had their introductions and the country who is hosting the ball goes last. Ashley bounces back and grabs my hand.

"Are you ready?"

I take a deep breath. "Yea. I guess I am."

She smiles then tucks a strand of hair behind my ear, her hand lingering on my face.

"You're so beautiful."

I lean into the palm of her hand staring and smiling at her. She gives me a crinkle smile.

"Ladies and gentleman. Now introducing Princess Ashley Elizabeth Davies of the United

Kingdom and her future wife Ms. Spencer Ann Carlin." the announcer says

Wow. That has kind of a ring to it. We walk down the isle with my arm looped with hers. A few days ago she taught me the royal wave, so now I'm a pro at it. We finally make it to our seats. It's a four person table an I'm guessing this is the order: Me, Ashley, Christine and Ashley's father. I don't know his name yet. Of course Christine has the biggest chair out of all of us. Shocker. I try to sit down but Ashley stops me as we wait for the queen to be announced.

"And now our wonderful Queen of the United Kingdom Queen Christine II and her husband Prince Raife Davies. Please rise."

We all stand and watch as our queen walks down the isle. Christine looks so elegant and mighty for lack of a better word. You could just tell she loves being queen and she loves her country. By the look on Ashley's face she admires her mother a lot for doing just that because she loves it just as much. When she reaches her chair and sits down we all sit down.

"And now we shall have a poem by Queen Christine titled The Doubt of Future Foes written by Queen Elizabeth I."

After the poem a bishop comes to pray for the food. I'm so glad the prayer wasn't long because I am starving. The waiters serve us first, then other royalty, then everyone else.

"What's for dinner?" I ask Ashley

"We're having roast beef and Yorkshire pudding with roast potatoes, honeyed carrots and brussel sprouts, all dribbled with a gravy. It's my mother's favorite."

"Wow. That all sounds very traditional." I say surprised

"Well despite what you may hear we are very traditional down to earth people. Although it's fun to eat dishes we can't pronounce we still like to come back to a good home cooked meal. Surprised?"

"Very." I say chuckling.

Dinner was very very good. It didn't bother Ashley at all that I filled up my plate with seconds. In fact she loves that I love a traditional British meal. Soon the plates are cleared and the entertainment begins. It started off with a children's choir, another poem, an interpretive dance and last but not least a solo from Princess Ashley. A solo from Princess Ashley??? I didn't know she was on the program. Is that a piano? She starts to stand up. I look at her with a questioning glance and she smiles at me.

"Princess Ashley will be performing for us an original she wrote titled What you feel."

She starts off with a beautiful intro with the piano.

_Time and space, There's a lonely place,_

_There's no sound, Just a heart that pounds,_

_Life's unknown, where's the way back home?_

_In my mind, there's a silent cry._

She has such a beautiful voice. I should've known painting wasn't her only talent.

_What you feel, what you know,_

_You're not in control,_

_If you just let it go,_

_There's a peace you'll know._

What really got me was the chorus. It's as if she's been in my head. God knows I've tried to control my feelings for Ashley, but they just keep growing; getting stronger and stronger. If I just let go, let Ashley love me and let myself love her like I know I can I will no longer stress. There's a peace I'll finally know. I think I might want to officially let go. All of this feels so right. She finishes up with the chorus again and a chill runs through my body as she stares at me; the last note ringing throughout the room. As she gets up the crowd begins to clap which ends up turning into a standing ovation. When she sits down I pull her into a hug and kiss her cheek letting my lips linger. When I pull back she has a shocked look on her face.

"So I'm guessing you liked the song."

"You have no idea. Thank you." I say sincerely

"I have no idea…" I give her a pointed look. "You're welcome Spencer. I hope it helped."

I look at her making sure my face is serious and she knows what I mean. "It did."

"Now we will start the dancing off with Princess Ashley and her future wife Ms. Spencer Carlin."

Ashley grabs my hand and leads me to the dance floor. We stand apart waiting for the music to begin. She bends down bowing to me and I respond in a curtsey. She holds out her, I take it and we begin our waltz. I start to get nervous and hesitate a little in our dance. Ashley notices.

"Look at me Spencer. It's just us. Ashley and Spencer."

I nod in understanding and finish the song with no more problems. After that everyone joins in. This is my favorite dance. It requires us to switch partners. It's like country but it's not. It's classy music. We start to switch partners and shit. Here comes Aisha.

"Hello Spencer."

"Aisha."

"So I guess you're going to be Ashley's wife. I'm really happy for you."

I nod because I can tell she isn't. She pulls me tighter and starts to whisper in my ear.

"Something smells fishy about this relationship and I'm going to find out why."

"Really. I smell fish too and it's not coming from me." I smirk looking down at her open legs.

She gasp and closes them quickly. "Don't underestimate me Spencer. Ashley is mine and I always get what I want."

"Don't count on it bitch." I snarl

"Switch!"

Ashley quickly snatches me up before anyone else can dance with me.

"I see you got the worst of the bunch." Ashley says eyeing her

"Don't worry about me. I can handle myself."

"That's what I like to hear."

"So how was the dance with your dad?"

"It was so amazing. I miss that man."

"Where has he been all this time?"

"Well Raife is quite the humanitarian. Four months out of the year he visits other countries to help out in any way he can. He builds schools, houses, anything you can think of."

"That's really amazing. Is that where you get it from?"

She blushes. "I guess so. I do what I can but not nearly as much as he does."

"How does Christine feel about it?"

"Mother loves that very part about him. Her mother didn't like Raife very much but Christine absolutely loved him. He was different from all the other princes. His parents hated that he didn't want to be king. They think he's wasting his life but they cut him some slack after he married Christine. He at least stayed near royalty and didn't run off to who knows where."

I glance at Christine and Raife dancing together. She looks so alive around him. He brightens her up so much. It makes me smile.

"She misses him so much when he's gone. When he's back, well just don't go near her room." She smirks

My eyes widen. "Ew Ashley that's gross."

"Hey! I like it even less than you do."

I shake my head at her silliness.

"Ok if everyone could sit down please. The ball is now ending. Let us now have the Bishop with the ending prayer and then we'll have our royals march out."

After the Bishop prays the announcer calls the queen and Raife, Ashley and I, then all the other royals. Ashley's bodyguards escort us back to the limo.

"Did you have a good time?" Ashley ask as the limo pulls away

"It was wonderful. I didn't know royals could party so hard." I say laughing

"Oh yea. We know how to party like it's…"

"Don't say it!" I interrupt

"2009?"

I can't help but laugh. "That's a tad better."

"That's what I was gonna say in the first place before you rudely interrupted me."

"Shut up Ash! You're such a liar." I squeal

She laughs. "Maybe." She shrugs. "I guess you'll never now."

I roll my eyes. My heart starts thumping as we near home. This reminds me of a similar night. The limo stops and I haven't moved.

"Spencer, are you coming?" She says reaching her hand out

"Yea."

I grab her hand and keep it laced with mine as she walks us back to my room. Here's that feeling again. I NEED to kiss her. There isn't any other choice.

"So here we are." I can tell she doesn't want to leave me just yet

"Yea." I say nervously

She pulls me into a tight hug.

"I really had fun with you tonight." She whispers

"Me too."

She pulls back a little, our lips a hair apart.

"Spencer." She breathes

I close my eyes.

"I really want to kiss you." She says, her lips grazing mine. Her hands gently squeeze my

hips.

"Please."

She moves in. When our lips meet we both gasp at the sensation. We kiss for a few seconds before she pulls back. It's not enough. I need every part of her. I've officially fallen for Ashley and I'm not going to hold back any longer. She's stands there staring at me.

"Will you come in?" I whisper

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure."

She smiles then kisses me again. I take her hand and lead her into my room. Ashley closes the door and I just stand there. I really don't know what to do. I've had sex obviously but never with a woman. Ashley senses my nervousness.

"Spencer, are you ok?" She says pulling me into her.

"Yea. I'm just a bit nervous."

"Spencer we don't have to do anything you're not ready for." She reassures

"I want to." I take my hands drag and my fingertips around her stomach. Ashley sighs. "I really, really want to. It's just that, I've never done this before." I look down

"What? Have sex?"

"No silly." I chuckle. I'm thankful she tried to lighten the mood.

"Don't worry about anything Spencer. Let me take care of you. I'll show you how much I love you." She whispers in my ear

I violent shudder rips through my body. I use all of my strength to pull away from her.

"Let me take off this expensive jewelry."

I walk over to the mirror and take of my earrings. As I am about to take the necklace off a hand stops me.

"Let me." She breathes onto my neck

I see that she's removed her gloves before my eyes close for a second. I'm still turned toward the mirror so I can see everything Ashley is doing. Staring at me through the mirror she lazily glides her fingers across my collarbone tracing the necklace. When she reaches the back she unclasp it and as she putting the necklace down she starts to gently kiss my neck, her eyes still holding mine.

"Don't close your eyes Spencer."

I try my hardest not to close my eyes and I lean my head back to give her more access. As she's kissing my neck her hands glide across my back slowly unzipping my dress. Her lips drag down my back as the zipper gets lower and lower. I feel her tongue come to play near my lower back. Air sucks in through my teeth. She stands back up catching my eyes again. She slowly peels down my dress until it's a heap on the floor. I'm standing in my panties and heels. I automatically cross my arms over my chest, but Ashley won't have it. She gently uncrosses my arms and I stand there anticipating her next move. Apparently while I was zoned out a little Ashley removed her dress as well. As she steps into me I feel her breast against my back. It feels so good.

"Please don't be shy. You are the most beautiful girl I've ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes on."

My voice box has seemed to shut off. I can't speak. All I can do is stare in the mirror at her. Ashley.

"Would you like me to touch you?"

Since I cannot speak I grab her hands and place them on my breast. We both moan.

"Spencer you feel so good." She says as she massages my breast.

I'm breathing so heavily right now. I need to kiss her again. My body quickly turns around

and I capture her lips. The kiss is heated from the start. We both want this so bad. She pulls back and I see that her lips are bruised. I'm guessing mine look exactly the same. I take her hand and she leads me to the bed. In just those few steps I was able to admire her body as well. She is so damn sexy. I just want to lick every inch of her. It makes me so wet. I can feel a heated drip slide down my legs. Ashley gently pushes me onto the bed. She lifts my right leg and takes the heel off, placing a kiss on my soft sole. She then proceeds to lick and kiss down my leg also licking off the wetness that dripped down my leg. She stops at the very top of my thigh. I suddenly feel her lips on the outside of my panties sucking my juices through the cloth. My hips shoot up and I cry out.

She licks her lips. "You taste so good Spencer. I can't wait to taste the real thing."

She goes to the other leg and does the same thing except she starts at the top of my thigh. This is so agonizing but it feels so damn good. After she removes my heel her hands slide back up and she removes my panties. Cold air hits my heated area and it feels delicious. The next thing I feel is her tongue licking me from top to bottom. My hips try to bounce up again but Ashley's hands are holding me in place.

"Ashley" I gasp

She continues to lick me until I am a squirming mess. Then her lips wrap around my clit. Her tongue starts to move it back and forth. Thinking coherently is not an option.

"Fuck!" I scream

She keeps moving her tongue and I can't take it anymore. Just as I'm about to cum she stops. As soon as my brain starts to clear up she sticks her tongue in me.

"Ashley!!" I scream

In and out. In and out. That feeling in my stomach comes back with a vengeance. I'm almost there. So close. Ashley then begins to hum while fucking me with her tongue. Great googly moogly!! White sparks flash in my eyes as I come down from my orgasm. I can barely feel Ashley kissing up my body. She latches on to my mouth. I can taste myself and it turns me on more. I want to touch her. My hand sneakily slides down her body and dips into her folds.

"Spencer." She moans in my ear

She's so incredibly wet. I continue my exploration when she grabs my hand. It takes her a minute before she can begin talking.

"Spencer as much as I want you down there this night is about you."

I'm about to respond when I notice her expression. She really wants to do this for me. Ashley gets in between my legs but not before I lick my fingers clean of her. Her eyes close as she moans. I bring her face to mine.

"Just know that I can't wait to taste the real thing." I say using her words. Then I lick her ear. She almost collapses on me. 5 points for bold Spencer! Ashley gets back in control by placing her dripping wet center on mine. I can't even describe what I'm feeling right now. She begins to slide against me and I immediately moan putting my hands on her waist to move her closer. Sliding then turns in to humping and grinding. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. She starts grinding harder. By now noises I didn't even know I could make are coming out of my mouth. Ashley is just as loud.

"Fuck Spencer! I'm gonna…I'm gonna…"

She freezes as her cum drizzles out from inside her onto me making me cum as well.

"Ashley!"

Ashley collapses on me breathing hard and we just lay there basking in our glow. When I finally catch my breath I whisper the three words she's been dying to hear.

"I love you."

Her head whips up and she stares at me.

"What did you just say?" She says a smile growing on her face

"Ashley I love you. I love who you are. I love this country and I can't wait to be your wife." I smile adoringly at her

She proceeds to litter my face with kisses.

"Spencer I love you so so much. You have no idea how much I love you. I knew we were meant to be."

I giggle. "I believe it Ash because what you see in me I now see in you. You've got me."

Ashley pulls me into a loving kiss. I pull back with a smirk.

"Now it's my turn."

**Meanwhile in downtown Wesmire**

"I found what you were looking for."

"Perfect. What did you find out?" Aisha ask

"It turns out that Ashley used a forgotten law that no one has used since the 1800's"

"What law?"

"The law to make someone marry you."

"Oh that's classic." Aisha chuckles. "Find out more about it and get back to me."

"Yes princess." He says closing her door

"It's just a matter of time Ashley."

**Aright people that's 14 pages for you. I hope you enjoyed it. Took me longer than I thought to write it. My inspiration was the New Moon soundtrack. It's really great. Check it out.**


	13. Destiny

**Ok here we go. Another chapter. Enjoy. Shout out to Naima! I'm all about making her blush. ; )**

**Chapter 12: Destiny - Zero 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the storyline**

A finger lazily drawing patterns on my back wakes me up, but I don't move. I just sit there and enjoy her touching me. A sigh leaves me as I enjoy complete bliss. She senses that I'm awake and replaces her finger with her lips. I moan. She climbs on top of me and continues kissing my back. Her lips move up to my shoulders and I give her more room for my neck before she settles on my lips. We make out a little, kissing slowly. Morning breath be damned. I'm in love.

"Mmm Ashley, I hope you wake me up like that more often."

"Anything you want baby.

"Well." I turn around and face her. "I want this every." Kiss. "Single" Kiss. "Day" I pull back smiling at her.

"I love you so much Spencer Carlin"

I pull her back down to my lips and we enjoy the morning uninterrupted. Hours later we finally emerge from my bedroom and head to the kitchen for some much needed refueling.

"Ricardo, what are you making? Ashley ask

"Lasagna. We haven't had it in a while." He answers

"That will be perfect. I am starving."

He smiles a knowing smile then looks at me. "I'm sure you are princess." I blush. Hard.

"So when will this fine dish be ready?" I ask

Ding!

"Right now. I'll fix your plates. Would you girls like some iced tea?"

"Yes please." We both say. Then giggle

We sit down at the table smiling and staring at each other. Man I love this feeling.

"So our wedding is in a month. You excited?" She ask hesitantly.

I take her hands into mine.

"I said I want to be your wife Ashley. Which means you don't have to feel uncomfortable bringing up the wedding. I can't wait to marry you."

Ashley squeals. "Oh my God did I just squeal?" she ask blushing

"Yes you did and I loved every second of it. It reminds me of the sound you made when I put my tongue on your…"

"Spencer!" She squeals

"Just like that." I smile slyly

"I didn't know you were such a dirty girl."

"You don't like it?"

"I didn't say that. It turns me on." Ashley says getting closer

"Oh yea?"

"Yea." She says before pulling me toward her

We are really getting into the kiss. I'm about to pick her up and lay her on the table when I hear someone clearing their throat. I pull away and scoot back a little. Ashley is breathing deeply, her eyes hooded still dazed. Her gaze hasn't moved from my face.

"Um Ashley our food is here." My eyes signal to Ricardo

Her eyes widen and she slowly turns her head to Ricardo.

"Ricardo. Didn't see you there." She say slowly

I stifle a giggle.

"That's quite alright princess. I'm just glad to see you so happy." He smiles warmly. "Here is your lasagna. Bon appetite."

He sets the plates on the table. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I smelled the food right in front of me. My stomach growled. Ashley looks at me and smiles.

"Is my baby hungry? Dig in."

I sure did. Oh man this the best lasagna I've ever tasted. I hate to say it, but this beats my dad's lasagna any day. Who knew having sex could work up such an appetite. Maybe it was because when Rick and I had sex it didn't last very long at all. Most times I didn't even finish. With Ashley I finish every single time and I make sure she does too. It's fucking great. Before I know it I've finished my plate. I finish my tea which is the icing on the cake because I am stuffed. Ashley finishes a few minutes later. She eats so cutely. Ashley takes my hand and leads me to the home theater. She chooses Law Abiding Citizen. She sits on the couch and I lay my head in her lap as she rubs my stomach. Life is great.

* * *

I'm sitting on the swing in the back yard thinking about the last two weeks. Ashley and I have been the typical lovey dovey couple who can't keep their hands off of each other. She'll go to work and as soon as she walks in the door I pin her to the wall and litter her face with kisses. There have been a few times where Christine or Raife has caught us but I don't think they mind, they just like seeing their daughter so happy. I've never experienced so much happiness in my life. Who knew that something so bad could turn out so good. The thing is we don't just have sex, sometimes we'll sit in the backyard and just talk about any and everything we can think of. We'll have these four hour conversations and at the end of them I realize that I still want more. I think she feels the same way. I'm addicted to her in the greatest way possible and I'm ok with that. We talked about our wedding and it's going to be the traditional king and queen ceremony. Well, queen and queen in our case. It should be very beautiful. We're getting married in the Buckingham Palace. Ashley hasn't shown me the dress yet, but she says I'll look beautiful in it. Sigh. I miss her. She should be done with her queenly duties anytime now.

"Spencer!"

"Right here sweetness!" I called out

Ashley walks over to me and gives me kiss then rest her forehead against mine.

"Mmm. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

I lean back in and we softly kiss each other for a few more minutes. Ashley pulls back.

"Baby, you have no idea what you do to me."

"I think I might have some clue because you do the same thing to me."

We smile lovingly at each other.

"Now you've distracted me from what I came to do."

"What's that?"

Ashley looks down shyly.

"Will you come out to dinner with me?" Ashley ask looking straight at me

"You mean a real date?"

"A real date."

"I don't know. This is all so sudden. I mean we barely know each other and…"

"Speeeennncceer come on. I'm dying here."

"I don't know why. You already know the answer." I say smiling

Ashley smiles back at me. "I know, but I want to hear you say it."

"Yes, I'll go out with you."

"Great! Ok there are a couple of things I have to finish up but I'll be at your door at 7." Ashley says walking away

"Ashley, aren't you forgetting something?" She walks back to me and gives me a chaste kiss.

"I love you."

"Ditto." I say smirking

Ashley chuckles. "You're just a riot today Spencer aren't you?

I shrug smiling at her.

"Be ready at seven baby. Ok?"

"Ok."

I watch Ashley walk away. I'm staring at the space she was in and my mind wanders to last night when I was watching Ashley sleep. The way her nose would crinkle and the way she always readjusted herself around me whenever I moved made my heart swell with love. I could never get too far from her before her arm pulled me back into her body. I pick up my guitar and start to play an old favorite I hadn't played in a while.

When I'm weak I draw strength from you

And when you're lost I know how to change your mood

And when I'm down you breathe life over me

Even though we're miles apart we are each other's destiny

* * *

I walk back into my room and notice a note on my bed.

Tonight wear something comfortable and don't forget a jacket it'll be chilly.

Love,

Ashley

I smile at the note. I wonder what she has planned for me? I look in my closet for something comfortable to wear. A red plaid shirt with black, white, and grey stripes stick out. I grab my skinny jeans and a black cami to wear under the shirt. I look for my black fur boots, and my black rimmed glasses. My contacts have been killing my eyes all day. I stand in front of the mirror and notice that something is missing. Oh yea Ashley said where a light jacket. I grab my light grey sweater and put it on. I stand back in front of the mirror and nod. Very cute. Someone knocks on my door.

"Coming."

I walk over to the door and open it up. It's Ashley and she's right on time. She's wearing a blue long john shirt with a black cami under it, her blue jeans and converse. She doesn't have a lot of make up on, just some light blush and lip gloss. She's never looked more beautiful.

"Wow Spencer. You look great. Just like a little scene kid." She teases

I gasp then scoff at her. "Whatever Ashley. This is not a scene kid style this is a Spencer style."

She laughs. "I know baby I'm just teasing you. You look really hot. I didn't know you wore glasses but you should wear them more often."

"Yea right Ashley."

"I'm serious." She grabs my hand. " I love the look because it's what makes you, you. You're comfortable and that's how I always want you to be around me. That is why you look so damn hot."

I blush. "You're not too bad yourself."

Ashley backs me up to the edge of my bed.

"Why are we going out again?" She ask

"You wanted to take me on a date remember?"

"Maybe we should go on a date another time. As much as I love those clothes on you I would love them even better off."

Ashley moves in to kiss me. I turn my cheek toward her but that doesn't stop her. She just kisses down my face to my neck.

"Ashley, we have to go."

She stops her kisses and rest her face in the crook of my neck.

"Why?"

"Because this was your idea and since you asked me you can't back out now. I'm curious to see what you have planned."

She pulls her head back and looks at me. "You really want to go?"

"I do."

"Ok let's go."

She stands up and holds out her hand for me to take. As I take her hand she pulls me up and pulls me into her. She leans in to kiss me.

"Ok now we can go."

* * *

"So are you ever gonna tell me where you're taking me?" I ask

"We're almost there baby. Be patient."

A few minutes later I start to see bright lights everywhere. Is that a Ferris wheel? Oh my God it's a Ferris wheel!

"Ashley!" I squeal. "Are we going to the fair?"

"Yup!" She says smiling

I haven't been to the fair in such a long time. I feel like a fucking two year old. I lunge at Ashley and give her a tight hug.

"Ashley you're the best. I'm so glad we're here. Ok please tell me you love the rides?"

"I like rides but not super crazy ones. I have a limit."

"I can work with that."

As soon as the car stopped I jump out pulling Ashley with me. Her bodyguards, Jim and Larry, got out and led us to the entrance. We walk right on through the gates. I take a big whiff of the air. It smells like shit and candy. Man I love the fair.

"Ok Spence what do you want to do first?

It was a toss between ring of fire and wild n out. Well the wild n out seats always hurt my thighs so ring of fire it is.

"Ring of fire." I say

"Brilliant." She grasp my hand in hers and we walk to the ride.

The night consisted of us going on rides then getting candy in between. I think I had about three bags of cotton candy. I have such a sweet tooth. We had ridden five rides already and now I was ready for the mother. The ride I had been dying to ride for the longest but for some reason never did. . Not tonight. Tonight Ashley and I are gonna ride the Slingshot. I quickly turn my head to look around.

"Spencer what's wrong?"

My head snaps back to Ashley. "Sorry I thought I heard something." I swear I heard some ominous music somewhere. I'm not even lying. Ashley notices that we have stopped in front of the ride and I can feel myself being pulled back.

"Spencer remember that limit I was talking about? Well this is it. This is a line I will never cross."

"Ashley please. Do this for me. I really want to ride it and I won't ride it without you."

"No Spencer this is my limit."

You asked for it Ashley. Here comes the pout.

"Please." I pout and use my puppy dog blue eyes.

I can already see her crumbling. Now for the icing on the cake. I move closer to Ashley and place a kiss on her collar bone. She gasp.

"Spencer that's not fair."

I continue to kiss up her neck to her jaw and then I plant one on her soft lips. She quickly lets my tongue in and I give her a deep kiss sure to leave us both breathless. I pull back breathing hard.

"So how about that ride?"

Ashley looks dazed and like she wants to fuck me right here and now.

"Ok"

"Awesome!"

I grab her hand and pull her towards the entrance of the ride. This snaps her out of her daze.

"Spencer come on. Please let's ride something else."

"Ashley you said yes now stop complaining."

She doesn't say a word and lets me pull her to the ride. It didn't mean I couldn't hear her sulking. I glance at her. She looks so hot angry with her lip sticking out. I lick my lips. I just want to…Focus! Don't get distracted Spencer. You can jump her after the ride. We sit in the ball. Before the carney man straps us in he makes us sign a waiver. The usual. If we die don't blame the fair yadda yadda yadda. I'm just kidding. He did give us all the rules. He closes the door and we sit there waiting for the ride to begin. Ashley's got my hand in a death grip.

"Spencer if we live through this I'm going to kill you."

"Ok baby."

I hear a slight groan. WHOOSH!!

I don't think I've ever screamed so much in my life. The feeling in my stomach was the worst. After the second time I was laughing in joy. This is so exhilarating. I'm on such a high right now. I can't say the same for Ashley who is still screaming her head off. The ride finally ends and the guy opens the ball. He unstraps us and we get out. My legs feel wobbly at first but then I'm fine. I look at Ashley and she doesn't look so great.

"Ashley?"

She's taking deep breaths. "I told you I didn't…" She faints

"Ashley!" I yelp

Larry catches her right before she hits the ground.

"Come on we have to find the infirmary."

"I think I saw one at the entrance." Jim

I follow him as he carries Ashley. That was stupid of me to make Ashley ride that ride. I knew she didn't want to go but somehow I made it all about me. We reach the tent and the bodyguard set's Ashley down on a little cot. It doesn't take long for her to start stirring.

"Spencer?" She croaks

"I'm right here baby."

"Where am I?"

"You're in the infirmary. You fainted."

"That's embarrassing." She chuckles

"How do you feel?"

"Fine, just a little woozy. Can I have some water."

"Sure." I hand her the bottle the nurse left for us.

She takes some sips then attempts to sit up. I help her.

"What time is it?"

"It's 8:30."

"Oh shit we have to go." Ashley stands up quickly and almost falls down again.

"Ashley slow down. You just fainted."

" I know, but I didn't want you to miss the surprise." She tries walking again and this time she's successful. "Come on we just a have to walk a tent over."

I hesitate because I want her to be ok before we go back but she seems to be fine. "Ok."

I grab her hand and we walk next door. There's a stage set up and people have already filled up all the chairs. Ashley spots two chairs taped off in the middle and we sit there. I guess they were reserved for us. The lights dim down and a man comes on stage.

"Welcome to the Huntingdon Fair!! Are you guys having a good time?"

The crowd roars.

"That's great! We have a special guest for you tonight that I'm sure you'll enjoy. Please welcome Paramore!!"

I almost slipped out my chair when I heard the name. Paramore? Hayley Williams? I turn toward Ashley speechless. She nods her head yes. My eyes feel with unshed tears as I convey what she means to me because I cannot speak.

"I know sweetie. Enjoy the show."

I turn toward the stage. As soon as the curtains pull back ignorance starts up.

"Hello everybody!! WE ARE PARAMORE!!!!"

Some idiot needs to stop screaming so loud. Oh wait that's me. They start their set list and I am in another world. Can you say best night ever? It's almost at the end of the show and Hayley starts to sing you are the only exception. She's almost at the chorus when she starts walking toward me singing in her beautiful voice. I feel myself blush as she stands right in front of me. I turn to smile at Ashley but she's no longer in her seat. In fact she's on one knee holding out a ring. Oh My God. The music lowers and Hayley starts to hum.

"I wanted to stick with some tradition."

I can't help but chuckle.

"Spencer I know we've been on a rollercoaster from the start and I take the blame for that but I just knew in my heart that you were the one for me. And here you are with me on our first date." Tears start to roll down her eyes. "I want to take you on many more if you let me. I want to make you the happiest girl because you are my world. You are MY princess. I will ride the sling shot every hour on the hour if it means that you will be my wife. Spencer Marie Carlin will you marry me?"

I don't know if the music stopped or if I'm so focused on Ashley that she's all I see. I know in my heart what my answer is. And I know it will definitely make me the happiest girl on earth because I get to spend it with her.

"Yes." I cry out with tears streaming down my face. "Yes I'll marry you."

Ashley puts the ring on my finger then scoops me up into a hug full of kisses and warmth. I hear applause in the background.

"Congratulations Mrs. And Mrs. Ashley Davies! I hope everyone's had a great night. We are gonna end with Misery Business. Remember WE. ARE. PARAMORE!!!

I'm not even paying attention to the concert because I'm too busy kissing Ashley and that's all I want to do. We walk out the tent hand in hand.

"I don't want to let you go but I have to use the restroom." Ashley says

I giggle. "That's fine. I'll be here when you get back."

"Ok beautiful, I'll be back soon" She kisses my lips then leaves with one of the guards.

I am in total bliss right now.

"Wow that proposal was just so sweet."

Oh fucking hell on a dick.

"Aisha. Torture meeting you here."

"Cute. Where's Ashley? Isn't she usually attached to your hip?"

I ignore her comment. "Is there something you need? My oxygen is getting low because of that nasty chanel no. 5."

"Fuck you Spencer. I guess you don't want to hear what I found out about a certain rule."

"Wait. What?"

"You didn't think anyone would find out? Silly rabbit trix are for kids."

"Aisha stop with the bullshit and tell me what you know."

"Well I guess Ashley or mommy dearest didn't tell you about the loophole."

"What loophole?" I ask my heart beating fast

"Spencer there is always a clause or some kind of loophole with these rules. How do you think we get out of trouble so many times?"

I see Ashley walking toward me. "I knew I smelled something stinky."

"Shut up Ashley." Aisha says

I drown out their bickering. What is she talking about? Is there really a way out of this without me having to go to jail? Did Ashley know all along?"

"Ashley. Ashley!" I yell to get her attention. She turns toward me.

"Is it true? Is there some kind of loophole I could've used to not marry you?"

***I thought I'd give you some Spashleyness before I ruin them. Bahahaha!!***


	14. End Of The Road

**So here's the next chapter. I am ready for this story to be over. I've been writing it too damn long. I'm also writing it for those who are bored and have nothing to do. You know who I'm talking about. lol**

**Chapter 14: End of the Road - Boyz II Men**

**Disclaimer: Nothing. Notta. Zip.**

I chase after Spencer as she storms through the palace.

"Spencer please. Will you just talk to me?"

"Why? You're just gonna lie to me again."

Spencer keeps on walking but I catch up to her and grab her arm.

"Spencer just stop for a second. Look at me."

She slowly turns around then crosses her arms as she waits for me to speak.

"There is no clause baby. I wouldn't lie to you."

"Then why did she say that? Why would she say that?"

"Because Aisha is a life ruiner. She ruins people's lives."

Spencer chuckles. I pull her into me and hold her. After a few minutes my body stiffens. She pulls back to look at me.

"Something wrong baby?"

"There's just this question that has been running through my mind ever since the fair."

"What is it?"

"The clause, if there was a clause would you leave me?"

Spencer's eyes widen a little then she looks down. I nod my head.

"I guess I have my answer."

I walk away from Spencer willing myself not to cry.

"Ashley wait."

I stop but don't turn towards her.

"It's just that it's different because I had no choice. I had finally accepted my life and I fell in love with you. A choice changes everything. I can't promise that I'd pick you if that were the case."

I turn around with a nasty look on my face.

"A choice doesn't change anything Spencer. If you love me a choice would not make a difference."

I leave her standing in the foyer with tears streaming down my face. She doesn't come after me. Later that night as I lay in bed starring at the ceiling I hear a knock at the door. I don't answer. A part of me already knows who it is. The door is pushed open and I see her standing in the middle of the doorway. Damn me for not locking the door.

"Ashley please? I'm sorry."

I lay there quiet fighting everything in me to not say anything.

"Ashley I'm just really confused and I…I really need you to hold me. Please baby."

My resolve crumbles just like that because I love her.

"Spencer." I sigh

She runs to the bed and climbs on top of me holding me tightly to her body. My arms wrap around her as she starts to cry.

"Shh. It's ok Spencer. It will be ok."

I can't even lie to myself. I hold her until her tears subside, her grip on me not lessoning at all. My eyes refuse to close because I have so much going on in my mind so I pull her even closer to me and watch her sleep. Who knows when this will happen again.

* * *

The next morning I entangle myself from Spencer and head downstairs. I need to get away from her because it is too hard for me to think with her being that close to me. I pass by the kitchen when someone calls my name.

"Ashley, are you hungry?"

"Not right now J. I couldn't eat anything if I wanted to."

"Something bothering princess?"

I sit down at the table and Jeffrey pulls up a chair right next to me.

"It's Spencer. We had a fight last night."

"What happened?"

I tell him about the whole night then the fight.

"And now she's not sure she loves me anymore. I thought everything was great but now this has happened and I just don't know what to do anymore."

"You'll figure it out princess. You always do."

I smile as Jeffrey heads out the kitchen. I stay in the kitchen and just think. I don't know how long I sit there but Spencer soon emerges from my room and into the kitchen.

"Ashley?"

I jump.

"Hey, how was your sleep?"

She smiles. "It was really good. Although I was a little upset when you weren't there."

Spencer leans in to kiss me but I lean away from her.

"Spencer you should take a seat."

She takes a seat and I take in a huge breath.

"Spencer I've been thinking a lot and I've decided to set you free. I won't hold you captive anymore."

"Ashley, the wedding."

I look up and stare at her.

"Even the beast set beauty free."

She looks down at the table and draws little circles with her finger.

"I don't know what to say."

"You have a choice now Spencer. Say you'll stay."

Spencer starts crying. "I can't. I need to go home. Please understand."

I look up at her with tears in my eyes.

"You do what you have to do. Jeffrey will handle everything from here and out."

I get up and walk out the kitchen straight to my mother's chambers.

"Darling remember that knocking thing we talked about? Still applies."

"Mum" I croak

"Ashley sweetie what is it?"

I run into her arms tears streaming down my face. I feel like Spencer dropped my heart into a tank of piranhas.

"It hurts. It hurts really bad." I weeze

"Oh Ashley sweetie just let it out. We can talk about it later."

I just lay in my mother's arms crying my heart out. It brought me back to simpler times where there wasn't so much heartache. Mother steadily runs her fingers through my hair as I try to stop crying. She starts humming a lullaby she used to sing to me to get me to stop crying when I was little.

_Oh my darling please don't cry_

_Why do you have these tears in your eyes?_

_I miss the sound of your laughter my sweet girl_

_For your laughter is so beautiful, just as beautiful as a pearl_

_My Ashley, sweet Ashley your mummy is right here_

_I'll love you forever and always wipe away your tears_

My heart swells as I hear that song. I sit up wiping the rest of my tears from my cheeks then give my mum a kiss.

'Thanks mum."

"Of course dear. Now will you tell me what's wrong?"

"I let Spencer go."

"Why did you do that?"

"It was wrong of me to make her come here in the first place. I know that now. I guess karma always come back around."

"I'm so sorry sweetie."

She hugs me again.

"I'm sorry to have to bring this up but if you're not marrying Spencer who will you marry?"

I let out a grotesque breath. "Aisha"

"Are you sure darling?"

"It's what's best for this country. Spain will be a perfect addition to the family."

She nods her head in understanding.

"Where is dad?"

"Where he always is sweetie. His favorite room in the palace."

I get up but not before giving my mum another kiss."

"Thanks mum."

She nods her head and I leave. Just as I'm rounding the corner Spencer passes by me.

"Ashley? Are we ever gonna talk about this?"

"There's nothing to talk about. You've made your choice."

She nods her head.

"I leave tomorrow. Will you at least be there to say goodbye?"

"Um…I think I'll choose not to be there." I sneer

As I rush past her I hear a small goodbye but I don't turn around. I can't turn around. It just hurts too much. I finally reach the art gallery my dad's favorite room of the house and mine too. I walk in to see him painting.

"Hey baby girl, what brings you in here?"

"You."

He smiles that charming smile. "Is there anything I can help you with love?"

I pull up a stool next to him and put my head on his shoulder.

"Just being with you is enough."

He puts his arm around me then kisses my forehead. I sigh into him loving the smell of his aftershave. I'm so glad my dad is here. He lifts his arm from around me and begins to paint. I sit there and watch as the brush strokes the paper with different colors. The piece reminded me a little of Matisse. I look around at all the paintings and drawings I did. From the first one when I was a baby to the last one. Spencer. All of a sudden I feel so angry. A burst of rage takes control of me and I abruptly get up and walk towards the painting. I grab the frame off the wall and smash it on the ground. I stomp on it a few times then try to pick the painting up through the pile of glass cutting myself in the process. My hands sting put I don't care as I rip the picture to shreds. My father tries to get a hold of me but I push him away and run out the room.

"Ashley!"

I hear him but I keep running. God this day has got to be the longest day ever. I run to the kitchen to get some medicine to ease the pain. I look through the bottles trying to find one that will really take the pain away. Yes! Jack will do just nicely. I grab myself a shot glass and head to my room instantly pouring and downing one when I get there. I pick up my ipod and look for the perfect song to drink to.

_We belong together And you that I'm right_

_Why do you play with my heart, Why do you play with my mind?_

_Said we'd be forever Said it'd never die_

_How could you love me and leave me And never say good-bye?_

_When I can't sleep at night without holding you tight_

_Girl, each time I try I just break down and cry_

_Pain in my head oh I'd rather be dead _

_Spinnin' around and around_

_Although we've come to the End Of The Road_

_Still I can't let you go_

_It's unnatural, you belong to me, I belong to you_

_Come to the End of the Road_

_Still I can't let you go_

_It's unnatural, you belong to me, I belong to you_

I put the song on repeat and take two more shots. Then I sit against my bed on the floor. Man these guys sure no what I'm going through. I take another shot. I'm starting to feel effects so I start singing the song really loud.

Bang Bang

"Princess are you ok?"

"Go away Shheffrey." I slur

Why does it hurt so much? After 3 more shots I black out. The next morning I wake up on the floor but my head is propped up on something soft and someone is rubbing my back. I look up at her beautiful face.

"Spencer?" I croak

"Yea."

"What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't leave without saying goodbye."

"I don't want you to go."

I bury my face in her thighs and she puts her hand in my hair gently caressing it.

"I know, but I need to do this."

A fresh batch of tears come. I look at her face and I see she's crying too.

"I have to go now." She says softly

I nod my head. She gets up then leans down and places a soft kiss on my lips then holds my hand.

"Goodbye Ashley."

I just stare at her as she leaves my room then I look down in my hand. It's the ring I gave her. The flood gates open. I can't move, I can't speak all I can do is lay there on the floor and cry.

**Alright people looks like Spashley is in a little funk. Lol Tune in next time on Princess A. Davies!! FYI I don't think this is one of my best chapters. I hope you enjoyed it though. Fun Fact: I wrote the song Christine sings to Ashley. Not the best but it works.**


	15. Heal Over

**Ok readers. I'm sorry I left you hanging. But know that I haven't abandoned the story. I will finish, it's just taking me a little longer than I thought. I know this isn't the longest chapter but since I had many nice people keep asking me when I was gonna update I thought it fair to give you a little something to hold you over until I update again. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15: Heal Over – KT Tunstall**

It's been a month and I'm finally at a state where I don't sit around and cry all day. Now I just walk around and do my duties all zombie like. Emotion is foreign to me. When I meet people my smiles are fake, my laughs are lies. All pure happiness is lost. I mean what is true happiness without Spencer? I take a sip of my wine and then a puff from my fag. Fag. I never did like that word for cigarettes. I blow the smoke into the slight breeze. It's a beautiful day as I sit on the back patio looking around the backyard. It's sunny but the clouds shield it in a way that makes it perfect. Where is my silver lining? Do I not deserve one? I guess it's because I choose not to move on. I choose to stay in the state that I am. Why? Because even though it's been a month I've yet to accept what's happened. A part of me still expects hoer to walk though the door telling me she loves me. And as silly as it sounds I'm afraid of not being in love with her anymore if that happens. But I know that won't happen. My sunglasses slip down my nose so I push them up then take another sip of my wine and another puff of my cig. I sigh blissfully. That's good wine. I sense someone walking toward me. They pull out the chair and sit right next to me. I don't turn to look. I know who it is.

"Hello mother"

"Ashley. Smoking now?"

I can almost see her raising her eyebrows at me. I ignore her.

"What brings you out here?"

I hear a clank as she sits her tea back down.

"I've been watching you this past month Ashley. I thought you were gonna stay locked up in your room longer than you did but I must say I was quite surprised when you emerged two weeks later and jumped right back into your duties."

"Well mother this country can't come backseat to my lowly personal problems."

"They aren't lowly dear. Your feelings are very important. You put on a good show but I know you're far from over her and that's ok."

My eyes start to water.

"My heart won't let me move on because a part of me thinks she'll come back."

"But Ashley is it fair to you to keep yourself in such a state where you aren't happy? You are just letting her rule your life. Can a country truly be happy if you are not happy?"

She gently grabs my chin.

"You said it yourself, the country can't come backseat."

I sniff and nod my head in understanding. She takes my hand in hers.

"I hate to bring this up but the wedding is in a month and we need to start making invitations."

I squeeze her hand tears streaming down my face and turn to her.

"Do what you have to do mother." I whisper

She nods her head and gets up.

"Just remember Ashley, what you make the situation out to be is almost always how it will happen."

I crack a small smile.

"Words of wisdom from the queen huh?"

She softly smiles.

"Words of wisdom from your mum."

I smile again.

"Thanks."

She nods and goes inside. I put out my cigarette and go back to sipping my wine a weird new feeling arising in me. Could it be hope?

* * *

The next day I get up and decide to go running. I put up my hair, put on my tracksuit, and then put in my contacts. Right before I walk out I grab my Ipod putting on my running playlist. I walk up the driveway and start to stretch. It feels good on my muscles. I bend down to see my bodyguards a couple of feet behind me. Grinning I gradually walk out the gates stretching my arms then burst into a full sprint. I laugh. Like genuinely laugh as my legs stride making me go faster. I am elated. It's been a while since I've felt this feeling. My heart pounds as it pushes endorphins throughout my body. I've missed you old friend. I hope you stay a little while longer.

"Go princess go!" someone yells

I laugh and run faster. When I see the little shop I'm looking for I slow to a job and try to regulate my breathing. I walk in to see my bodyguards sitting at a table already. Mo nods to me with a tiny smirk. They know me so well. The owner sees me and beckons me over.

"Princess, how are you?"

"As good as I can be."

"That's good. And your lovely bride to be?"

I pause trying to stop my face from frowning.

"She…she's fine." I smile

"That's good. What will it be today?"

"Your best cup of coffee."

"Coming right up."

It only takes a minute and soon I'm taking a seat near the window. I doctor up my drink with tons of cream and sugar and just as I take a sip the devil walks in. Why me? She hasn't seen me yet. I watch her get her coffee and just as she turns I try to slink down in my seat.

"Ashley?"

Fuck my life. I sit up.

"Aisha what a…I can't even lie. Why are you here? You following me?"

"No. I heard they have really good coffee here. The same kind I drink in Spain."

"I see. Well you can leave now."

"Ashley I'm sorry."

"Oh you're sorry? You only ruined my relationship with Spencer so it's ok."

I smile grimly at her. She sighs.

"I just really liked you. When we slept together that night I thought you might've felt the same way. And when I saw that you didn't I just went crazy."

She looks down.

"What makes now different?"

"I've been watching you. I can see clearly how much she hurt you after she left."

"How did you…?"

"Your mom told my mom."

I nod my head slightly annoyed.

"Even now, it still tears you up inside. I feel horrible that I'm somewhat to blame. When your mother told my mother that the wedding was on I did not feel as happy as I thought I'd be. And since we are getting married I knew that I should try to make amends with you. I want us to try to be friends. I don't want you to hate me."

I sigh. Then gesture for her to sit across from me.

"I don't hate you. You are just very annoying." I smirk

A small smile graces her face.

"I want to apologize for my actions that night. I was an idiot. I know how it feels to not have that person feel the same way."

She gives me a sad smile

"I'm sorry I hurt you."

She looks up grateful.

"Thank you Ashley. Apology accepted."

She smiles at me. I smile back. It's not as big but it's genuine.

"So can we start completely over?" She sticks out her hand. "Hi, I'm Aisha."

I hesitate. I feel like I'm making a deal with the devil. I mean I've disliked her for so long. Can I just put everything behind me? For the country I can. I shake her hand.

"And I'm Ashley, nice to meet you."

She let's out a sigh of relief and smiles. We sit in comfortable silence both of us sipping our coffees. I hear a familiar song playing and I start humming it.

"KT Tunstall?"

I look up surprised.

"Yea, you listen?"

"I love her."

She leans in.

"After she came out with this song I really thought she was gay."

I laugh.

"So did I! Too bad it's not true."

"I know. I still think she is though."

"Oh totally."

She smiles wide and starts singing the chorus looking right at me.

_Come over here lady_

_Let me wipe your tears away_

_Come a little nearer baby_

_Cuz you'll heal over, heal over, heal over someday_

I fiddle with my coffee cup smiling and then I look back at her to see her smiling at me.

Yea this is definitely hope.

***Ok kiddies I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Probably wasn't expecting this huh? Lol***


	16. Breakeven

**Hey all, guess I'm updating a lot sooner than you thought. Thank my job for being so damn boring that I had time to whip out a new chapter. Got tired of editing so sorry about the mistakes. Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Chapter 16: Breakeven - The Script**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. If I could I'd own Spencer. Not Gabrielle Christian. Spencer.**

"Hello welcome to Cracker Barrel. I'm Spencer and I'll be your waitress for today."

As I look down at my pad I hear a sultry voice that makes my ears perk and heart flutter. I quickly turn my head in that direction but quickly turn it back. Get a grip Spencer this is the 10th time this month. It's never her.

"Spencer, are you ok?"

I look back at the old couple looking at me with concerned eyes.

"Sorry about that. I'm quite alright. What would you two like to drink this morning?"

She looks at me again before answering.

"I'll have apple juice and my husband will have orange."

"Alright I'll get those drinks right out to you."

I quickly spin around and head toward the kitchen. Once I get in there I lean on one of the counters and hold the bridge of my nose breathing deeply. I see Chelsea walking toward me.

"Ashley?"

I nod my head.

"Spencer you have got to get another obsession. That girl is making you crazy."

"I know. I know. But I can't help it. She's on my mind all the time."

I turn toward Chelsea.

"Do you really think I made the right decision in coming back?"

She looks at me opening and closing her mouth like she wants to say something but can't choose the right words. I start becoming impatient.

"Just say it Chelsea."

"I think you should've stayed."

I lean down and start banging my head on the counter. She quickly stands me up.

"Don't be like that Spence. I mean you got confused. From what you told me you were so set on going home when you first got here, but Ashley succeeded in making you fall for her and all of a sudden everything changed. But that's when you thought you had no choice, and then all of a sudden you get the opportunity to go home you just got so confused. Maybe subconsciously you needed to do this to see if your feelings for Ashley were real. You just needed to make the decision on your own to stay with her. Not have it made for you."

I look at her gratefully.

"Have I ever told you that you're my best friend?"

She rolls her eyes smiling.

"On numerous occasions."

I pull her into a hug,

"Thank you Chelsea. You are absolutely correct. I think I just needed to hear it out loud."

She hugs me back.

"Anything for you Love."

The new kid, Billy, comes through the swinging doors and he stops and looks at us.

"So hot." He whispers

"Looks like we have an audience."

Chelsea slowly turns around to see Billy staring at us. She chuckles.

"What can we do for you Bill?"

He blushes.

"Um…Spencer your table is looking for their drinks."

"Shit. Totally forgot about them. Thanks Billy I'm on it."

He nods then still proceeds to stand there.

"You can go now Billy."

He blushes again.

"Right."

He walks left, then right, an then eventually goes back through the doors. We both look at each other then roll our eyes.

"Boys." We both say laughing.

"Ok Chels let me go get these people their drinks."

After a long day at work I finally walk into my house worn out. Why did today seem extra long? Oh yea Spencer because you thought every fucking one was Ashley. I need a drink. I go into the kitchen to look for some good wine but then remember then remember that mom keeps the really good stuff in her room. Sucker. I head into her room and look in her bottom drawer. I pull it out a little then kick it. She really needs to get this fixed. The drawer opens a lot more and I grab the bottle of wine and look at it. 1894. Sounds like a good year. I set the wine on her dresser so I can put the drawer back. As I try to put the drawer back the other three wine bottles keep rolling back and forth. I see something placed underneath them in the farthest corner. I pull out the envelope and look at the front. It's addressed to me from London. With curious eyes I quickly open the envelope and pull out a little square card stock and a folded piece of paper.

**_Dearest Madison,_**

**_You are cordially invited to the wedding of Princess Ashley Christine Davies and Aisha Dennison._**

My hands are trembling. When did they start trembling? I skip past all the rest and go strait to the date.

**_This magnificent event will be held in the Buckingham Palace on August 18, 2010 at 3 o' clock in the afternoon._**

I open the folded paper and read.

**_Spencer, I've sent you my invitation because Ashley is one of my best friends and I hope you make the right decision._**

**_Princess Madison_**

**_020-793-907_**

I sit the invitation down; my hands still trembling. Tear drops roll down my face. When did I start crying? Ashley's getting married? Ashley's getting married. Ashley's getting married. I keep repeating it in my head like a broken record. Disbelief is completely clouding my mind. Spencer think. Think about something. What should I be thinking about? The invitation. I found the invitation that says Ashley's getting married. The invitation that was in my moms drawer. I completely pause.

"The invitation was in my mothers' drawer." I slowly whisper.

"That bitch!"

"Spencer we're home!"

I hear my dad walk into the house.

"I see your wine glass so I'm guessing you're in our stash huh."

Keys drop.

"Paula what's wrong?"

I hear quick movements rushing to get to this room. She opens the door and I'm sitting on the floor staring at her with the letter in my hand. She pauses not knowing what to say.

"Spencer please?"

"Please what mother?"

I scoff in disbelief. "When did you get this letter?"

"Spencer you don't want to…"

"Mother I don't care what you have to say!"

I get up and stand right in front of her putting the letter in her face.

"When did you get this letter?" I yell

She closes her eyes and sighs.

"Two weeks ago."

I laugh sardonically.

"Two weeks? Two weeks you've had this invitation to her wedding and you didn't say anything to me?" I yell

Dad walks in. "What's all this yelling about?"

I turn to him.

"Did you know about his? Did you now that the girl I am madly in love with is getting married?"

I look at the date again more tears rolling down my face. He looks at me with sad eyes.

"I didn't know baby."

"She's getting married tomorrow dad. It's too soon. I thought I had more time."

Dad rushes to me and pulls me into a hug. I am crying so hard right now.

"I'm so sorry baby girl. It's not too late though."

I sniff. "You're absolutely right. It's not too late."

"Arthur what are you doing? I did this for her own good."

"Shut up Paula! Have you not seen how our daughter has been for the past two months? Did you even pay attention?"

"I've seen her Arthur. Time heals everything."

"No mother you're wrong. Time would not have healed this because she's the one. I know that now. I've always known that. She is my one and only and to let her get married to someone else would just…it would just…"

My eyes start to water again and it becomes difficult to speak. I take a deep breath.

"I could not live with myself if I didn't at least try. I'm going whether you like it or not."

Dad stands up and grabs my hand.

"Come on Spence let's go book your flight."

I get up not even looking at my mother and walk out.

We book the flight fairly quickly and I am set to leave in three hours. I head to my room to pack about three days worth of clothes. After I finish packing I just kind of sit for a second so I can think. Everything is moving so fast. I'm really doing this. I'm going to crash Ashley's wedding. I can't do this. Why do I think she'll just take me back? I hurt her. Tears start rolling down my cheeks again. I hurt her so bad. I can't go where. I don't deserve her.

"Spencer are you ready to go?"

"Dad I changed my mind. I'm not going."

"Sweetie why?"

"I hurt her dad! Why would she ever take me back? I'm the one who left her."

"Spencer she loves you. She…" He chuckles. "She used some ancient law to make you go to London and be her wife. If that isn't love then I don't know what the hell is."

I can't help but laugh because it sounds absolutely ludicrous when you say it out lou but it's so true. I sigh happily and hug him.

"You're right dad. If we could get through that. We can get through anything."

He nods and smiles. "Now let's go, you don't want to miss your flight."

I grab my things and we head to the airport.

* * *

I'm on the plane and it's going to land in about an hour. I decide to call Madison to let her know I'm almost there and to maybe send a car. The phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Madison. Hey it's Spencer."

"Spencer? Why did it take so long for you to call? I sent you the invite two weeks ago."

"My stupid mother hid the invite from me. Why didn't you call?"

"I did call but you never answered."

I try to think back and I actually do remember a number calling several times but I never answered it.

"Sorry, it was a number from in the states and usually a number I don't know equals a bill collector and I hadn't paid my Wal-Mart credit card in a while so…"

"Äsch min Gud. Whatever Spencer! Are you on your way?"

"Yea I'm calling from the plane now."

"Which airport are you landing at?"

"London International: British Airways. I'll be there in about an hour."

"Ok I'll have a car there waiting for you and I'll try to stall as long as I can. Just hurry."

"Ok Thanks Madison. Bye."

"Bye."

When I get off the plane I was already 30 minutes late so I quickly run to collect my things. When they finally come around on the conveyor belt I look around for a few minutes before seeing two guys holding up a sign that says Spencer. I instantly run to them and we quickly get in the car and speed off. I can't sit still. It's 30 minutes until the wedding starts but the ride is an hour long. Let's play the what am I gonna say when I get there game. Hey Ashley, I was in the neighborhood and…No that won't work. Oh, today is your wedding? That' what that dress is for. I groan. Stop shitting around Spencer. What are you gonna say? Before I can think of anything else we finally pull up to the palace. The guards open the gate and we drive through to the back. Once they park I quickly jump out of the car and run to the front doors. Shit they're locked. I run back to the car to find Madison.

"Where did you go Spencer?"

I blush.

"I was a bit anxious."

She rolls her eyes then says something Swedish.

"Come on, Jeffrey can only stall her for so long."

We walk down the hall making a few turns then end up in front of a brown door.

Madison knocks.

"No I do not want a quick spar before the wedding Jeffrey!"

That voice. My heart starts pounding. I freeze up.

"Oh no, no, no missy. I wouldn't have done this if I didn't believe that you are supposed to be with her. Now breathe. You're almost up and you don't have much time so make it count."

She opens the door and pushes me in.

"Jeffrey, will you please leave me alone?"

"It's not Jeffrey."

I hear a gasp then she quickly turns around.

"Spencer?" She breathes. "What are you doing here?"

I ignore her question an look right at her taking a small step forward.

"You look so beautiful in that dress Ashley."

"I'm going to ask you again Spencer. What the hell re you doing here?"

"You didn't think I would miss this day did you Ashley? The day that I am suppose to be marrying you. I should be up there right now. Not Aisha."

"No Spencer. You can't do this! Not right now!"

"Why can't I?"

"Because we aren't worth it!"

Tears start streaming own her beautiful face. I try to touch her but she backs away.

"The moment you left the ring in my hand and walked out the door that's exactly what you said to me."

"No Ashley. I never meant for it to mean that."

"Yes you did Spencer! I've never loved anyone as much as I loved you."

She looks at me with cold eyes.

"But you chose to ruin us."

"No no no! Don't you get it Ashley? You mean EVERYTHING to me. Everything. But you took away my choice to be with you. I wasn't sure if I actually loved you or if I loved you because I knew there was no way I could leave. But I understand now Ashley. I'm sorry I took so long but I understand that you're it for me." I grab her hand. "Please?"

I see her eyes soften for a second before she snatches her hand away.

"No Spencer. You didn't see. You didn't see how I was when you left. You didn't have to go through the mess you made. But guess who was there to pick up the pieces? Aisha was. And she was sweet to me Spencer. She didn't push me or anything. I may not love her but I think I may be able to in time. We will be good together."

I wipe my eyes and look at her.

"Do you hear yourself Ashley? You don't even love her and yet you're going to marry her?"

I gently grab her face and pull it towards mine.

"You love me Ashley. I know you do. Just like you know that I'm still in love with you. You know it because I wouldn't be standing here making a fool of myself trying to stop you from marrying the girl that is wrong for you."

Ashley covers my hands with hers and leans her forehead onto mine.

"Spencer." She whispers.

I make one last attempt and gently pull her lips to mine. This desperate attempt to reconnect her heart with mine is futile, but I know I've lost when she pulls back and won't look at me.

"I've thought logically about this Spencer."

"Fuck logic Ashley. There's never been anything logical about us or this whole situation. For God sakes I'm standing hear pouring my heart out in front of the Princess of England. You can't start thinking that way now."

She ignores me. "Aisha is what's best for this country."

She looks up and straight into my eyes.

"And for me."

I step back completely broken.

"You don't mean that."

Knock Knock. Jeffrey sticks his head in.

"It's time princess."

She nods her head then cleans her face off. I just stand there in disbelief watching her reapply her makeup. Then she looks up at me and out eyes connect through the mirror.

"I'm sorry Spencer."

I start backing away and before I know it I'm running out he door as fast as I can. Away from this feeling, away from this country, away from her.

***Don't hate me. Lol***


End file.
